Y si la guerra continua
by eliso.pottermorrison
Summary: Camus se desencanta de la vida y cae en una profunda depresion, Milo intenta levantarle el animo, pero misteriosos asesinatos comienzan a suceder en el santuario ligando a Acuario a ellos... ( advertencia! GORE! si no les gustan las historias sangrientas y medio terrorificas abstenganseee)
1. Chapter 1

**Cap I.- Soldados de Dios…**

**"Si no os habéis encontrado a través de la guerra y el sufrimiento, si continuáis la determinación de cambiar el destino y huir del sufrimiento, si renuncias a crecer, entonces, pereced!"**

**Hermann Hesse. Y si la guerra continua.**

...Sangre… rojo sangre es todo lo que puedo distinguir, el olor de la sangre todo lo que puedo percibir, la ultima batalla, la mas grande, ha terminado, vencimos pero… a que precio?

Dirijo mi mirada hacia el frente, el tétrico panorama me recuerda a la realidad, a una realidad que odio, la realidad de darme cuenta de que no soy, mas que un asesino. Justo frente a mi esta mi "enemigo" por que llamarlo así? Si es otro como yo? Por que lo mate? Son las dudas que asaltan mi mente en este momento, en el cual veo su cuerpo tan solo como una masa sanguinolenta, mezcla de músculos, huesos y sangre…

No puedo evitar un espasmo de asco, pero… de que me asusto? Si esto lo he hecho yo, analizo bien y me doy cuenta que no es asco por el cuerpo, si no asco de mi, de mi condición de asesino, sin quererlo caigo de rodillas, manchando aun mas si se puede, mi ya desgastada y sangrada ropa con el liquido vital de "mi enemigo".

No puedo evitarlo y comienzo a hiper ventilarme, el olor a sangre me marea, me da asco, levanto las manos para llevarlas a mi rostro y es cuando caigo en la cuenta de que al igual que el resto de mi están cubiertos en sangre, chorrean del liquido rojo, regresando a la posa que se extiende frente a mi y no puedo evitar gemir…

…...

- Sangre…- le oigo decir en un gemido, todo ha terminado y cuando por fin la paz ha retornado, busco con desesperación a los que siguen vivos, tu eres el mas cercano a mi, y justo cuando estoy diestras tuyo te oigo repetir como letanía "sangre… huele a sangre".

- Camus?...- te llamo inseguro, estas de rodillas en el suelo, mirando tus manos con expresión ausente, pareces no reaccionar, hasta que pongo una mano sobre tu hombro, rediriges la misma desoladora mirada, tu semblante muestra decepción, tristeza, horror y asco… pareces ido, así que me dedico a inspeccionar tu cuerpo, estas bañado en sangre, la armadura hecha pesazos al igual que la mía, pero con la diferencia que tienes uno de los pedazos del metal incrustado en el costado, pero tu parece que ni lo notas.

- Vamos Camus, hay que llevarte a un hospital- te digo mientras intento levantarte del piso, pero pareces regresar en ti, y el brazo que sostenía se suelta con brusquedad, me miras a los ojos, encolerizado.

- No! Suéltame!...- y vuelves a caer hincado con la mirada pegada al cadáver frente a ti, sin querer volver a la realidad…

…..

Escucho el resoplido fastidiado de Milo a mi lado, se que quiere ayudarme, pero… no me siento capas de dejar este lugar, no me siento con capacidad para seguir esta burda representación que es mi vida, la odio, me odio a mi mismo, odio al "destino" que se a empeñado en volverme lo que soy ahora.

Si así veo mi vida, entonces, para que seguir aquí? Después de todo, ya estoy condenado, eh matado por ideales en los que no creía, por gente en la que no confió, seguir con una vida así, no tiene razón de ser…

…...

- Milo… que somos?- su pregunta me toma por sorpresa, lo miro, tiene la vista fija al frente, sigue absorto en la contemplación del cadáver.

- A que te refieres? Oye, no hay tiempo que perder, hay que llevarte a un hospital…-

- Solo contesta la maldita pregunta!-me sorprende tu encolerizado timbre de vos, ¿Qué es lo que te esta pasando?

- somos caballeros… - digo no muy seguro, sueltas un sonido como una risa sarcástica.

- Caballeros…- dices en un susurro – Cual es el deber de un caballero?- sueltas en una exhalación pero te quedas en silencio y supongo que esperas la respuesta.

- Defender la justicia, la vida, la tierra y a Atenea…- digo con seguridad, tu semblante cambia drásticamente a uno lleno de amargura.

- La justicia y la vida?- Me miras, tus ojos brillan de ira – Dime Milo, ves aquí algo de justicia!?- con las manos me señalas el campo de batalla, un campo sembrado de cuerpos y de guerreros heridos, de lamentos, llanto y dolor, tomas un puñado de lodo que se ha creado por la mezcla de la tierra y sangre y me lo muestras – Ves en esto algo de vida!? Ve la verdad Milo! Somos asesinos! Como puedes proclamar que proteges la vida cuando acabas con otra! Si eso es ser caballero, reniego de mi cargo!- gritas mientras con ira te desprendes de las pocas partes que te quedan de la armadura, lanzándolas lejos con desprecio, sin que puedas controlarlo, comienzas a llorar, pareciera que no lo sabes hacer, pues te ahogas con el llanto, tus hombros se estremecen en demasía y lanzas quejidos capaces de hacer que se me ponga la piel de gallina, no puedo evitar sentirme mal por tu deplorable estado, me hinco a tu lado y con calma paso un brazo sobre tus hombros, te estremeces mas.

- Ya… Ya no puedo mas Milo… Estoy muy cansado…- dices en un susurro, tu cabeza gacha y no puedo evitar abrazarte con mas fuerza, pues ahora que lo pienso, es la primera vez que te veo expresando algo de sentimiento, pareciera que la batalla, ah logrado despertar tus sentimientos, pero unos que no me hubiera gustado que descubrieras, has perdido mucha sangre, aparte del cansancio de la batalla y del shock emocional del que estas siendo victima, hacen que te desvanezcas en mis brazos poco a poco.

Todos los caballeros heridos son trasladados al hospital de la fundación Kido con urgencia, y los muertos son revividos, como normalmente pasa con los Dioses…

…..

Siento el cuerpo pesado, el umbral de la inconciencia poco a poco se desvanece para que llega la dolorosa conciencia y con ella la realidad, como me gustaría escapar de la realidad, que un día despertara y no fuera mas Camus el caballero de Acuario, si no simplemente un espíritu errante en el mundo como tantos que no tienen mas preocupaciones que el trabajo o la escuela.

Poco a poco abro los ojos, conozco este lugar, un hospital, un agudo dolor en el costado hace que pase con molestia el brazo sobre este, para sentir un gran vendaje que esta por todo mi tórax, con lentitud me quito el respirador artificial, odio estar en un hospital, me hacen sentir más enfermo de lo que ya estoy, siento la garganta seca, la boca me sabe a rayos, y me siento tan débil, cierro los ojos un segundo pero al hacer esto, flachazos de la guerra llegan a mi mente, haciendo estremecerme, veo sangre, dolor, puedo escuchar los gritos del que masacre, puedo sentir su sangre chorreando por mis manos cuando termine "mi propósito como caballero" cuando me di cuenta de la mierda de vida que me toco vivir, ser un inmundo asesino, como me detesto por eso.

Abro los ojos con desgana, un suspiro de alivio sale de mi garganta, esas imágenes me van a terminar por volverme loco, si, aun mas de lo que ya estoy, pienso con ironía, giro un poco la cabeza, en una silla sentado esta Hioga, dormitando, lo miro extrañado, si mal no recuerdo, había perdido la vida al interponerse entre Saori y Zeus, cuando este le lanzo uno de sus famoso rayos, a nuestra "diosa", pero esta aquí, dormitando en una silla al parecer cuidándome, muevo la mano imperceptiblemente para alcanzar a rozar sus brazos cruzados, el roce lo sobresalta y despierta bruscamente, pero cuando me ve sonríe contento.

- Maestro! Despertó! Que gusto…- dice sonriente el joven, desearía regresarle la sonrisa, hacerle saber que yo también me alegro de estar aquí, pero todos saben que nunca eh sabido mentir, y que lo ultimo que siento es felicidad por estar aquí…

- Estas… vivo…- le digo despacio, me sorprende lo ronco de mi voz, ¿Cuánto tiempo habré estado inconsciente? Sonríe a medias.

- Claro, como todos los demás, los Dioses al final decidieron devolvernos la vida a todos, además de que han prometido que no atacaran a la tierra, pues dicen haber comprendido al hombre.- no puedo evitar quedarme mudo ante esto, mis ojos se abren al máximo, Hioga supone que es por la "buena noticia" de saber que todos están vivos, pero no, me deja impactado el saber la crueldad de la que hacen gala los "dioses", nos usan, somos un juego para ellos, se divierten jugando a la guerra con sus soldaditos de juguete, a los cuales obligan a matarse unos a otros, después de todo, si se rompe el soldadito es reparable y es enviado a batalla otra vez, para seguir con la diversión, no somos mas que marionetas en manos de los Dioses… juegan a conquistarse unos a otros, a matar, después de todo la vida es "reparable", que mas da matar si te voy a revivir? Entonces matemos!

Me asusto ante mis propios pensamientos, pero no puedo evitarlo, la rabia y el odio contra aquellos que creí que tenían "la verdad" por los cuales viviría e irónicamente moriría, resultaron no ser otra cosa mas que chuiquillos mimados los cuales juegan con las vidas de los mortales, y nosotros, los fieles caballeros, solapamos y defendemos esta aberración… no puedo evitar reírme de mi mismo y de la triste burla que ha sido mi vida, cosa la cual asusta a mi joven alumno que me pregunta si estoy bien… no lo creo….

…...

- Como esta?- le pregunto al joven rubio después de que sale del cuarto de Camus, el joven me mira extrañado, la enfermera acababa de entrar justo antes de que el saliera.

- Pues no se que le estarán poniendo en el suero, pero parece que ahora si se le boto la canica, actúa muy raro y se puso a reírse como loco cuando le comente que habíamos sido revividos…- con la información de Hioga termino de deducirlo, estas loco, algo muy malo paso en la ultima batalla, algo que te trastorno en serio, pero encontrare que es ya lo veras, y te ayudare a salir y que vuelvas a ser el Camus que siempre tenia calma de espíritu, el tercer caballero mas fuerte de la orden y mi mejor amigo, por que a este que me esta describiendo el cisne, lo desconozco, y hasta puedo decir que me da miedo, no me gusta…

Holaaa! Gracias por leer! esta historia va a estar algo larguita, pero si les gusta el terror y eso les va a gustar :) advierto que tiene algunos saltos de narrador ( de primera a tercera persona) sorry si luego se vuelve algo confuso u_u, espero les guste! dejen sus comenttssss! arigatouuu!


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap II.- Pecados de Guerra….**

**"De mis ancestros conservo los ojos celestes, el cerebro estrecho y la imprudencia de la lucha. Me visto tan bárbaramente como ellos. Pero yo no engraso mi cabellera.**

** Los galos eran los desolladores de animales, los desbrozadores más ineptos de su tiempo.**

** De ellos tengo: la idolatría y el amor por el sacrilegio, ¡ah! Todos los vicios, cólera, lujuria – magnifica lujuria - sobre todo; mentira y pereza…"**

**Arthur Rimbaud**

**Mala sangre.**

Después de unos días por fin logre salir del hospital, y como siempre, después de una de las "guerras santas" la diosa decidió "agradecernos" con una fiesta, "en honor a los guerreros que habían perecido al proteger su amada tierra"… o algo así escuche que dijo, francamente no estaba poniendo atención, después de todo, todos los honorables guerreros estábamos ahí, a fin de cuentas nadie había muerto, pero aun así, eso no logra quitarme el pesado cargo de conciencia que ha sido para mi el quitarle la vida a otro.

Después del cursi discurso patriótico dirigido por Atenea, la fiesta continuo, nunca he sido bueno para esto, ni para las reuniones ni para las platicas y aun menos para los amigos, soy bastante antipático a cualquier contacto con el hombre, supongo que será por los cerca de 10 años que pase recluido en Siberia, sin nadie mas que hablar mas que mi maestro y los pingüinos…

Así que para evitar aburrir a otros con mi seria y aburrida expresión decido salir del lugar, además todo este ambiente de falsa felicidad me ahoga, saco conmigo unas cervezas, después de todo seré antipático, pero a fin de cuentas francés, y como todo buen galo, me gusta el vino. Me dedico a mirar las estrellas, mientras reflexiono si el haber vuelto a la vida tantas veces ah servido de algo, en mi mente da vueltas una y otra vez, la misma palabra, "Asesino" y ésta solo hace que me deprima mas y mas, siempre estuve en contra de matar, aun cuando mi maestro me entrenaba, me decía que era un débil, y que en la batalla no puedes dudar, ahí es matar o morir, francamente siempre quise lo segundo, pero el instinto de supervivencia del hombre es mas fuerte de lo que uno cree, cuando menos lo imagine, ya había asesinado a mi primera victima…

Nadie lo sabe, pero esa noche llore como nunca, ya que esa victima fue mi maestro, al que debía tanto, creo que fue entonces, cuando el sentimiento de odio hacia mi mismo y a los dioses comenzó a crecer, cuando mi antipatía a la vida y a mis compañeros se hizo mas evidente, pero aun así, sobre todo esto estaba mi recién adquirido deber como caballero de Atenea, así que no me podía quejar.

Cuando llego el día de mi muerte a manos de Hioga, me sentí el hombre mas feliz del mundo, por fin dejaba este maldito lugar por fin descansaría de esta nefasta existencia, pero estaba condenado, tenia el estigma de ser un caballero, y tuve que volver… odie ese día, odie ver la luz del sol, a mis compañeros, a mi alumno, odie el respirar, el escuchar, todo lo odie, pero otra vez, no podía hacer mas que cumplir mi tarea de caballero… y asesinar una vez mas…

…

La fiesta continua sin ningún percance, mas que alguno que otro caballero que esta pasadito de copas y hace algún espectáculo… en lo personal me gustan las fiestas, la vida es razón suficiente para festejar, y aquí estamos todos dando gracias por estar vivos, sonrió ampliamente al ver bailar de manera estrafalaria a Aioria y Seiya, parece que a ellos si se les ha pasado la mano con la bebida.

Pero ahora que me fijo bien en el salón de la gran mansión de Saori, no todos están aquí, ni todos están contentos, en una de las terrazas del lugar logro ver una silueta contra el barandal, solitaria, como siempre ah estado, su postura le delata, delata la tristeza, la apatía, la culpabilidad y el cansancio, no lo entiendo, antes era la persona mas difícil de "leer" pero ahora es mas claro que un libro para niños, sufre, lo noto, pero realmente no puedo hacer nada por ayudarlo, ya que es obvio que no quiere ayuda cuando se aísla de la manera en la que el lo hace…

- Esta bastante perdido no crees?...- me sobresalta la voz de Saga a mi lado, el también mira con tristeza la encorvada silueta del barandal, le dirijo una rápida ojeada al caballero de géminis, para después seguir la dirección de sus ojos, y asentir lentamente.

- Algo muy malo le paso en la ultima batalla… nunca lo había visto tan deprimido…- le respondo al gemelo mayor.

- No te preocupes, Camus es mas fuerte de lo que crees, se sobrepondrá…- me dice y después palmea un par de veces mi hombro derecho, para dirigirse hacia donde están su hermano y Shura discutiendo.

- O mas débil…- digo en un susurro para mi, decido salir y saber que demonios pasa por tu mente en este momento…

…

- Disfrutas la fiesta?- escucho la inconfundible voz de Milo a mis espaldas, no dejo de esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, Milo me sorprende, siempre esta feliz, o siempre trata de ver el lado bueno de las cosas, no se , yo no puedo ser como el, es demasiado calido, me asusta…

- No te imaginas cuanto…- le comento irónico, a lo que el, sonríe ampliamente, se acomoda a mi lado, recargándose igualmente contra el barandal, y por un momento ambos quedamos en silencio solo mirando los amplios jardines y la luna… la única verdadera amiga y compañera que he tenido en estos solitarios y trastornantes años, compañera inseparable del alma solitaria, pienso que mi cordura ya se habría ido por la borda de no ser por la luna…

- Que esta pasando contigo Camus?- por fin te decides a preguntar lo que estaba seguro preguntarías, lanzo un largo suspiro, te miro de reojo, estas serio (algo muy raro en ti), y me miras con dureza esperando mi respuesta, con esto entiendo que me será imposible escapar… pero, que puedo decirte si ni yo mismo se que es lo que me pasa?

- Dime Milo, alguna vez te has levantado por la mañana y te has preguntado cual es el propósito de estar aquí?- trato de poner mis ideas en orden y en palabras, pero la explicación de la existencia es algo muy difícil, lo cual desde hace unos días para acá me ha trastornado, ¿solo estoy aquí para matar?...

No pareces muy diestro en estos asuntos, o es que simplemente nunca te habías planteado esto mismo y ahora no sabes ni que pensar o decir, parece que estoy en lo correcto pues carraspeas confundido y sueltas sonidos ininteligibles como respuesta.

- No, puesto que tengo muy claro el por que estoy aquí- dice triunfante, levanto una ceja incrédulo, mientras pienso en hacerte sufrir solo un poco.

- Ah si? Y cual seria ese gran propósito de tu vida? Lo que te hace levantarte día a día?- vuelves a sudar frió, te he metido en aprietos, y las caras de confusión que haces solo logran divertirme.

- No tienes que contestar ahora Milo, cuando lo tengas bien claro dímelo ok?- te digo mientras comienzo a acercarme hacia la puerta vidriera que da acceso al salón.

- Y tu? Cual es tu propósito en la vida?- Gran estocada escorpión! Felicidades! Me has hecho detenerme, y has dado justo en el clavo, me volteo con lentitud a encararte, mi rostro tan inexpresivo como siempre parece amedrentarte unos segundos, pero tu fortaleza es aun mayor.

- No lo se… y eso es lo que me pasa…no tengo ni la mas remota idea de que demonios estoy haciendo aquí, y el no saberlo me frustra y me trastorna, pero de una cosa estoy bien seguro, ser un "caballero" y asesinar por encargo de otros, no lo es… y lo peor es que, hasta ahora ese ha sido mi maldito propósito… y lo único que me ha dado es sangre, muerte, dolor y pena… tienen razón los que se encuentran allá adentro, hay que festejar! Pues el propósito de nuestras vidas ha sido cumplido! Somos mercenarios, asesinamos, brindo por eso! No se tu pero yo encuentro esto bastante estupido y carente de sentido, ahora si me disculpas, tengo que ir a "festejar" a la muerte…- Se que lo he dejado atónito por la irónica e hiriente forma en la que me eh expresado, pues se queda callado y no hace el más mínimo movimiento por tratar de detenerme, mi propósito no es que me odie, si no que me entienda, que esta vida se me ha hecho una farsa, pero tal vez después cuando las cosas estén en paz, cuando regresemos al santuario, y ya que no hay mas guerras, tal ves entonces pueda encontrarle el verdadero sentido a mi vida…

….

La crisis existencial de Camus es aun peor de lo que pensé, realmente le afecta el matar, tiene razón, no somos mas que asesinos que creemos justificados nuestros asesinatos, pues decimos matar por una causa justa, pero a fin de cuentas que es la justicia? Parece que le ha trastornado el hecho de saber que después de la muerte que ha creado, realmente no hay un nuevo mundo ni la redención de nadie, que a fin de cuentas lo que hay son perdedores y mas muerte… Lo entiendo, pues después de todo estoy en el mismo camino que el, pero la auto compasión terminara por destruirlo, tengo que ayudarlo…

…

La fiesta ha acabado por fin, son cerca de las 4 de la mañana, y la gran mayoría de los caballeros se encuentran dormidos y borrachos, tanto así que si una banda les pasara por encima, no despertarían. La farsa de la "felicidad" por fin ha terminado, como me fastidia…

La mansión de Saori es excesivamente grande, es una mansión estilo victoriano, las puertas de cada cuarto son de madera y los largos pasillos y candiles me recuerdan las casas de las películas de terror, las camas estilo Luis XV con las cabeceras labradas con Ángeles y demonios me desesperan, pero estoy tan cansado que realmente no me importa, un agradable sopor se apodera de mi, y con este comienza a llegar la bendita inconciencia…

Imágenes, colores, figuras ininteligibles pasan frente a mi, mezclándose unas con otras, imágenes de la batalla mezcladas con sangre, hacen que un extraño sentimiento de desfase se apodere de mi, me siento dividido, como si me pudiera ver a mi mismo durmiendo, saliendo de esta manera por un momento de las torturantes imágenes de la guerra, escucho pasos y como por arte de magia me encuentro en el pasillo, veo una silueta, de caminar errante, lleva algo en la mano, y no puedo a primera vista distinguir que es, algo me llama la atención de esta figura y comienzo a seguirla, se para frente a una de las tantas puertas de la casa y con extremo cuidado la abre, es un cuarto aun mas grande que los demás, la cama estilo medieval tiene un velo que cae desde un improvisado techo sobre esta, el cual cubre a la persona que duerme pacíficamente.

La sombra se mueve, se acerca hacia la cama, con calma levanta el velo revelando que la que duerme no es mas que la misma Saori, la luz de la luna que entra por la ventana arranca débiles destellos al artefacto que el sujeto trae en las manos y caigo en la cuenta de que es una daga, con desesperación intento gritar, pero nada sale de mi garganta, me lanzo sobre la sombra y descubro con horror que la traspaso como si fuera fantasma.

El sujeto se inclina sobre Atenea, con enfermiza parcimonia pasa el filo de la daga por el cuello rostro y pecho de Saori, la cual despierta la sentir el frió del metal, los ojos de ella se abren con horror, esta apunto de gritar cuando una mano le tapa la boca, y con saña levanta la daga para dejarla caer violentamente contra el cuello de la Diosa.

Mi cabeza queda en blanco, y no puedo mas que observar como el asesino clava una y otra vez la daga en el cuello de Atenea, grito con desesperación, trato de detenerlo, pero cuando levanta la daga me salpica de sangre el rostro, el cuerpo, siento el espeso liquido sobre mi, todo huele a sangre, volteo a mi alrededor, todo se ha vuelto rojo, me veo a mi mismo cubierto de sangre, miro frente a mi la tétrica escena en rojo vivo, la silueta sostiene en su mano la cabeza de la diosa, mientras ríe locamente, no puedo soportarlo y caigo de rodillas gritando histérico, todo me da vueltas y caigo inconsciente…

Despierto sobresaltado, estoy sudando frió, y forzo a mis pulmones a que tomen mas aire del que debieran, me llevo las manos al rostro y siento con horror que están manchadas de sangre, huelen a sangre, las retiro de inmediato y las observo, están limpias, pero no puedo evitar frotarlas una contra otra, me levanto estoy temblando, me dirijo al baño, me miro al espejo, estoy excesivamente pálido, mis ojos están opacos y abro la llave del agua y la dejo caer libremente entre mis dedos, cierro los ojos y me desespera ver todo en rojo, junto un poco de agua y me mojo el rostro, no puedo evitar que un mal presentimiento se apodere de mi, fue una pesadilla tan vivida, aun me estremece el recordarla, una opresión en el pecho no me deja en paz, necesito saber que Saori esta bien.

Así que con miedo salgo de mi cuarto, el pasillo esta frió, el verlo fuera de mis sueños me da escalofríos, por que me recuerda la terrible pesadilla, camino con lentitud y me paro justamente frente a la puerta que vi en mi sueño, trago saliva pues no quiero saber que es lo que me espera del otro lado.

Acerco la mano temblorosa al picaporte, pero esta rechina lentamente, dándome la idea de que esta abierta, la empujo con miedo y llamo con voz trémula "Saori?" abro la puerta de lleno, y lo que veo me corta el aliento, por un momento la voz se me va, caigo de rodillas y las nauseas me invaden, comienzo a ver borroso pues las lagrimas se acumulan en mis ojos, un quejido por fin logra abrir mi garganta y mis ojos quedan clavados en el tétrico cuadro frente a mi…

La cama que vi en mis sueños esta frente a mi, el largo velo que cae esta rasgado y lleno de sangre, asi como las sabanas, entre estas se encuentra el masacrado cuerpo de la que fuera la Diosa de la tierra, de repente el fétido olor a carne quemada mezclado con sangre me llega a la nariz, por inercia volteo hacia la gran chimenea que se encuentra frente a la cama, el fuego esta prendido y entre las brazas ardientes se encuentra la cabeza casi carbonizada de la joven Atenea.

Mi respiración se detiene por un segundo y un desesperado grito rasga mi garganta, se escuchan sonidos, eh despertado a todo el mundo, luces comienzan a iluminar la lúgubre noche y en menos de un minuto, la mayoría de caballeros se encontraron a mi alrededor, quedándose tan mudos como yo, mirando el horrible cuadro…

- Que…que…quien…que?- balbucea sin sentido el gran patriarca, el y Dhoko se acercan hacia la cama, giran el rostro con asco y amargura al cerciorarse de que el cuerpo si es el de Saori, los jóvenes de bronce lloran desconsolados, Seiya parece que se ha quedado ido, pues al igual que yo ha caído de rodillas y llora en silencio mirando incrédulo la cama…

….

El desgarrador grito de Camus nos ha traído a todos aquí, el fétido olor a carne quemada y la imagen del cuerpo en la cama me hacen sentirme asqueado a la vez de indignado, que clase de mounstro seria capaz de hacer algo así? No puedo evitar derramar lagrimas de rabia, impotencia y odio, todos nos encontramos igual de trastornados.

Alguien ha llamado a la policía pues las sirenas comienzan a sonar en todo el lugar, Shion nos prohíbe tocar nada, salimos todos del cuarto, es cuando me percato que entre nosotros falta Saga, Mu y Shaka han ayudado a Seiya y Camus respectivamente pues parecen realmente trastornados por la repentina y violenta muerte de Saori, intentando encontrar un sentido a todo lo que pasa, buscando una respuesta miro hacia todos lados, es entonces que me fijo en algunas gotas de sangre en la alfombra, intrigado las comienzo a seguir y cual es mi sorpresa al descubrir que estas terminan justo frente al cuarto de Saga, el cual parece acabar de despertar, me invade un sentimiento de rabia y odio al ver en que en sus manos descansa una daga cubierta de sangre…

- Que demonios esta pasando?- pregunta aun medio dormido, ¡cínico! ¡Maldito asesino!.

- Tu! Traidor, desgraciado, por fin estarás satisfecho! Siempre quisiste matarla no es así?!- le digo mientras me abalanzo sobre el ahorcándolo fuertemente, caemos al suelo y el se rebate debajo mío intentando soltarse.

- De… de que hablas Milo?...- me dice con la voz medio estrangulada.

- Has matado a Atenea! Maldito imbecil!- y hemos entrado al intercambio de golpes, el rumor de la pelea atrae a los demás caballeros y entre Shion y Kanon nos logran separar, Saga sigue sin entender que pasa, a mi no me convence, siempre ha sido muy buen actor…

- Milo, me quieres explicar que demonios pasa?- pregunta el patriarca aun tratando de contenerme.

- Este imbecil! Lo descubrí, tenia la daga ensangrentada en sus manos!- Shion me mira y luego mira incrédulo al gemelo mayor que esta confundido.

- Matar a Atenea? No! Yo encontré esa daga en mi cama, acababa de despertar no se de que hablan?- decía con desesperación y confusión Saga, Shion por la impresión me ha soltado, así que agarro al géminis del cuello y lo arrastro hasta el cuarto de Saori lanzándolo contra el piso, sus ojos se quedan desorbitados al ver el espectáculo, se lleva una mano a la boca.

- Ahora lo recuerdas maldito!?- le grito, los oficiales han llegado y lo levantan del lugar y a mi me sacan a empujones, cae sentado fuera del cuarto muy trastornado.

- Yo no…. Lo juro…. Pero quien?- balbucea con la mirada perdida, toda la mansión se ha vuelto el mismo infierno, todos estamos profundamente trastornados, Seiya a caído en una especia de trance, así que se lo tienen que llevar al hospital, Kanon intenta que Saga regrese en si, pues sigue balbuceando cosas sin sentido mientras lentas lagrimas caen por su rostro, a Camus lo han estado interrogando desde que los policías llegaron, después de todo, el fue le que descubrió el cuerpo, muchos se encuentran con severas crisis nerviosas, y yo simplemente me dejo caer contra una de las paredes sollozando en silencio igual que los demás, mientras me pregunto ¿ que demonios esta pasando?

_Ja ja creo que empiezo a pensar que estoy algo perturbada XD... pues lo siento! amo las historias de terror y de suspenso! sooo Let's kill muajajajaja, gracias por leer! dejen su comentario pleaseee! _


	3. Chapter 3

**Cap3: Trastornos mentales…**

**Somewhere I Belong.**

**(When this began) **  
**I had nothing to say **  
**And I get lost in the nothingness inside of me **  
**(I was confused) **  
**And I live it all out to find **  
**That I'm not the only person with these things in mind **  
**(Inside of me) **  
**But all that they can see the words revealed **  
**Is the only real thing that I've got left to feel **  
**(Nothing to lose) **  
**Just stuck, hollow and alone **  
**And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own**

**I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real **  
**I wanna let go of the pain I've felt so long **  
**(Erase all the pain till it's gone) **  
**I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real **  
**I wanna find something I've wanted all along **  
**Somewhere I belong**

**And I've got nothing to say **  
**I can't believe I didn't fall right down on my face **  
**(I was confused) **  
**Looking everywhere only to find **  
**That it's not the way I had imagined it all in my mind **  
**(So what am I) **  
**What do I have but negativity **  
**'Cause I can't trust to find the way, everyone is looking at me **  
**(Nothing to lose) **  
**Nothing to gain, hollow and alone **  
**And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own**

**I will never know myself until I do this on my own **  
**And I will never feel anything else until my wounds are healed **  
**I will never be anything till I break away from me **  
**I will break away and find myself today.**

**Linkin Park. Hibrid Theory.**

Mas de medio día y por fin a regresado un poco de tranquilidad a la mansión, las crisis nerviosas comienzan a pasar poco a poco, han detenido a Saga pues al parecer fue el único sospechoso del asesinato de Saori, Kanon se ha vuelto como loco, se la pasa acusando a Camus de ser el culpable de que su hermano este en l cárcel…

Flash Back…

Los detectives acababan de registrar la recamara de la Diosa buscando huellas dactilares o alguna pista que halla dejado el asesino, ya que el testimonio de Camus no fue de mucha ayuda, puesto que el solo alegaba el haber soñado a alguien asesinando a Atenea y lo único que recordaba era la daga que había sido encontrada en el cuarto de Saga, obviamente los detectives lo tiraron de a loco, pues se les hacia imposible que pudiera soñar un asesinato, lamentablemente al parecer, la única parte del cuerpo con huellas digitales era el rostro de Saori el cual estaba carbonizado…

Así que los pocos indicios dejados indicaban al gemelo mayor, las manchas de sangre en la alfombra que llegaban a la recamara de éste, la daga llena de sangre que era la misma que la del cuerpo y las huellas en ésta, eran solamente las de Saga.

Por consiguiente la policía arrestó al gemelo mayor el cual gritaba y perjuraba que el no había sido, Kanon intentaba por todos los medios convencer a la policía que su hermano era inocente, pero a fin de cuentas se lo llevaron. Kanon se dirigió hacia Camus, lo miraba furico.

- Tu! Por tu maldita culpa mi hermano esta en la cárcel!- Camus seguía aun muy trastornado, se encogió sobre si mismo ante los gritos del gemelo menor.

-Yo.. yo nunca dije que Saga fue… yo solo se que esa daga fue la que mato a Saori…- decía Camus con la voz quebrada,

- Ya cállate cabron! Solo sabes dar problemas, te juro que si Saga no sale de la cárcel te matare tan dolorosamente que desearas no haber nacido!-

- Ya basta Kanon! Camus ya ha tenido suficiente…- Milo puso la mano sobre el hombro del encolerizado gemelo, mirándolo con seriedad, Kanon tenia los ojos desorbitados e inyectados de sangre, tenia ganas de vengarse, pero la mirada retadora de Milo lo hizo desistir de una pelea, se safo con brusquedad de las manos del escorpión y lanzando al aire un "pendejos" dio media vuelta alejándose de ellos.

Fin del Flash Back…

Después de esto, tuvieron que darle un calmante al santo de acuario, ha estado dormido desde entonces, pobre se lo merece, no puedo evitar sentir compasión por el, ah estado tan trastornado últimamente con todo este asunto de la guerra y cuando por fin hay un poco de paz, sucede esto…

Francamente no se que pensar, se me hace algo raro que haya soñado el asesinato, ¿y si fuera culpable? Y si sus trastornos lo empujaron a hacer algo así? Después de todo, el que tenia coraje contra los dioses era el…

Pero no, lo veo imposible… repudia la muerte y aborrece el matar, el no seria capaz, después de todo el asesino del santuario eh sido yo, si alguien tiene realmente las manos manchadas y el olor a sangre impregnado a su cuerpo soy yo…

Si me lo preguntaran, realmente lo aborrezco, pero es lo que me toco vivir y lo acepto, pero me duele ver a Camus tan trastornado. a fin de cuentas nunca me había sentido culpable pues siempre lo hacia por mandato, pero las ultimas charlas que he tenido con Camus me han puesto a dudar en la licitud y justicia de mis asesinatos.

…...

Los días pasan, el cuerpo de Saori es cremado y Saga sigue un proceso penal, Seiya tubo que ser recluido en el manicomio y siento que poco me falta a mi para entrar en uno.

El alejamiento con mis compañeros es aun mayor, todos me ven como bicho raro, piensan que fui yo el que mato a Atenea, rehuyen mi mirada, y rehuyen mi contacto, como si me importara…

Incluso Mu y Shaka, con los que normalmente me llevaba bien me rehuyen… el único que intenta seguir en contacto conmigo es Milo, a pesar de que me es indiferente, a pesar de la apatía que le profeso, a pesar de que estoy sumido en mi mundo de tinieblas, el sigue ahí, intentando hacerme ver la situación no tan mala como parece.

Después de algunos días regresamos al santuario, todo esta en silencio, el santuario esta de luto, aquí me recluyo en mi mundo interior, en mi refugio personal, mi templo.

Ya llevo una semana sin salir a ver la luz del sol, sentado en la oscuridad de mi cuarto mientras las imágenes de la muerte de Saori y de la guerra me atormentan.

Sus imágenes son como vampiros, me drenan la vida y las ganas de seguir adelante, me repiten una y otra vez que yo soy el culpable y lo peor es que me lo creo, en estos días eh considerado seriamente el suicidio, pero… no soy tan cobarde, o si? Tengo frente a mi un revolver con la carga llena, cada cinco minutos lo tomo y me apunto a la cien pero… me da miedo, le tengo miedo a la muerte, sigo sin encontrar un por que vivir, y eso me hace seguir en este lúgubre cuarto sentado frente a una mesa contemplando con la luz de una vela los destellos del negro metal del revolver, esperando encontrar la fuerza de voluntad para jalar el gatillo y acabar con la miseria de mi vida…

Oigo ruidos, alguien toca, salgo de mi depresivo mundo de ensoñación, guardo el revolver en un cajón, me tallo la cara con las manos para devolverle la sensibilidad a mis inamovibles músculos faciales y me acerco a la puerta a ver quien es.

…..

Una semana, como es posible que una persona se encierre durante una semana! No sale ni de día ni de noche, parece mas bien que se lo ha tragado la tierra! Al principio a nadie parecía importarle "necesita estar solo, lo que ha visto ha sido demasiado para el" me dijo Shion al plantearle la idea de ir y sacarlo por la fuerza de su casa, al principio pensé que tenia razón, pero después de una semana es insano.

A Mu comienza a preocuparle el depresivo estado de Camus también, mientras que Kanon proclama a los cuatro vientos que le haría un favor al mundo si desapareciese, apoyado por MM y Afrodita, imbeciles, ellos no entienden por lo que estas pasando, ellos no saben valorar una vida, malditos asesinos…

Y como ya me canse de ver que no reaccionas pues desobedeceré al patriarca e iré a ver que estas haciendo pues sabiendo el terrible estado en el que te encuentras se que eres capaz de hacer alguna estupidez de la que luego te vas a arrepentir.

Entro a tu templo, como siempre esta helado, pero el aura que lo rodea esta llena de tristeza y melancolía, no puedo evitar que lo que siento al entrar me afecte, la melancolía aquí es contagiosa, llego hasta tus aposentos, aquí la tristeza es palpable, me sobrepongo y toco un par de veces.

Escucho el mover de una silla, el jalar de un cajón, unos cansados pasos y por fin una pequeña rendija se abre.

- Que quieres?- tu inflexión de voz es ruda pero cansada, se escucha ronca, no te logro ver, pero se que has de estar fatal.

- Camus por favor, déjame pasar, has estado encerrado ahí dentro una semana! Es inhumano!- hago ademán de intentar abrir la puerta pero tu fuerza no lo permite.

- Largate Milo! No necesito tu misericordia ni tu lastima, lo que haga o deje de hacer con mi vida es asunto mío!- dices y cierras de un portazo, escucho alejarse los pesados Pazos y la silla ser vuelta a jalar, suspiro fastidiado, si en algo se caracterizan los escorpiones, es en que somos perseverantes!.

- Camus! Abre por las buenas o sabes bien que voy a tirar la puerta!- no escucho ni un solo sonido del otro lado de la recamara, esto me exaspera – Te lo advertí…- digo en un susurro, y con toda la saña del mundo pateo la puerta de madera que sale despedida hacia atrás.

Tu te quedas atónito por un momento, no me creías capas no es así?, quisiera avanzar pero lo que veo me detiene, el cuarto esta en completa oscuridad, exceptuando la franja de luz que ahora baña la pieza por medio de la puerta, estas hecho un desastre, sentado frente a un escritorio de madera, estas mas pálido que de costumbre, casi transparente, las ojeras de días en tus ojos los enrojecen y la repentina entrada de luz, hace que parpadees una y otra vez, te habías desacostumbrado a la luz después de una semana… has adelgazado en demasía, ¿es que acaso no comías? No necesito ni preguntártelo, es obvio que no! Te has estado matando lentamente, el cuarto apesta a humanidad concentrada, no puedo evitar un rictus de asco, pero he venido por una razón, regresarte a la realidad! Así que armándome de valor entro mientras tu enrojecida y cansada mirada me sigue y tu no dices nada.

Abro las cortinas que se encuentran a un lado de tu cama dejando que el cuarto se bañe por completo con luz, y es así como logro ver el tamaño del desastre que eres ahora…

La barba y el bigote te han crecido después de una semana, el pelo lo tienes opaco y sucio, la pálida piel y las ojeras te dan un aire de moribundo, me miras con expectación, me acerco a ti, retrocedes como asustado, parecieras mas un ermitaño…

Te tomo por el brazo y te arrastro hacia el baño.

- Date un buen baño que mucha falta te hace…- es todo lo que te digo antes de cerrar la puerta en tus narices, sabes bien que no aceptare un no por respuesta, pareces captar la situación, pues comienzo a escuchar el agua corriendo, ahora tu cuarto, es otra situación…

Me acerco al escritorio, en el cual una vela esta completamente consumida y se ha chorreado por toda la superficie de madera, abro los cajones del mueble para encontrar algo con que despegar la cera, cuando me encuentro en uno de los cajones un revolver, niego lentamente con la cabeza, al darme cuenta de tus intenciones, realmente crees que morir seria la solución?, oigo la perilla cerrarse, así que dejo todo como estaba, mientras tu sales cabizbajo del baño, una toalla esta anudada a tu cintura, miras a tu alrededor, todo comienza a tener un poco de orden y musitas un débil "gracias" para después acercarte hacia el closet del lugar, y sin pudor alguno dejas caer la toalla que traías hace unos momentos mientras buscas que ponerte.

Los colores se me suben a la cabeza, y trago saliva con desesperación, pareciera que no te importara que estoy aquí mirandote, estas de espaldas a mi, así que tengo la panorámica de tu fuerte espalda, tu perfecto trasero y torneadas piernas, de improviso te volteas y levanto la mirada hacia tus ojos, me miras confundido eh de estar mas rojo que un jitomate, te has rasurado barba y bigote, definitivamente así te ves mejor.

- Pasa algo Milo?- preguntas curioso pues me he quedado estático intentando enfocar mi vista en el rugoso techo mientras mi sonrojo aumenta, intento sobreponerme y fijar de nueva cuenta la vista en tu rostro, pero se que no podré pues en cuanto baje la mirada me fijare por ende en tu marcado tórax y mas abajo…

- Yo…Yo… voy… cocina… limpiar…- balbuceo, escucho un resoplido divertido de tu parte, así que te divierte el verme sonrojado? Al menos ya es avance, se que eh logrado arrancar una sonrisa de tu siempre serio y depresivo semblante, y sin dirigirte una mirada doy media vuelta y salgo precisamente hacia la cocina, pero antes de completamente salir de la recamara no me reprimo y dirijo una mirada de soslayo a tu delgado pero fibroso cuerpo, mientras veo como te colocas en esos momentos la ropa interior.

….

Después de la abrupta entrada de Milo, me ha hecho comer a la fuerza mientras me observa fijamente , es lógico después de una semana en que me la pase meditando en si morir o no morir… francamente no lo entiendo, en estos momentos lo veo, exhausto sentado en una silla con la cabeza descansando sobre la mesa de la cocina, se ha comportado muy raro, después de obligarme a bañarme no ha podido verme a los ojos en todo este tiempo, e incluso noto con sorpresa que se sonroja cada que le dirijo o me dirige la palabra… Milo es raro…

- Por que lo haces Milo?- pregunto de repente, tu levantas perezosamente la cabeza de donde se encontraba reposando.

- Que cosa?-

- Ayudarme, intentar sacarme de esta depresión, cual es el punto de seguir con una vida como esta? Por que no me dejas morir…- dudas un momento, te sientas derecho nuevamente mientras meditas tu respuesta.

- Por que eso es lo que hacen los amigos, se preocupan por el otro, me preocupo por ti…- dices seriamente mientras me miras directamente a los ojos, sonrió con sarcasmo.

- Yo no creo en la amistad, los hombres no sabemos que es la amistad, solo sabemos de herir, matar y traicionar a otros.- digo seriamente, Milo lanza un suspiro cansado.

- El odio te ha consumido Camus, huyes de la realidad escudándote en tu odio, todo lo que te ha tocado vivir te ha hecho odiar a los demás. Y tienes razón, le hombre puede ser la criatura mas vil, pero se te olvida algo importante, el hombre también tiene virtudes, así como odia, ama, así como hiere, ayuda, así como destruye, crea, entiendo que la muerte que has creado te atormenta, que no ves la lógica de proteger el mundo por medio de la guerra, entiendo como te sientes, después de todo yo también soy un caballero y aun peor, soy llamado el asesino del santuario, se lo que es cargar con la muerte de inocentes en la conciencia, lo que es sentir la sangre del enemigo en las manos, que el olor de la sangre no te abandone, que los espíritus de aquellos que mataste te persigan… pero si te aferras a esa muerte, si te dejas caer en la desgracia, si piensas que nada bueno sale de lo que has hecho, estas perdido…- Nunca pensé que llegarías a ser tan filosófico, tus palabras llevan verdad, me dejan pensando.

- Entonces… a que debo aferrarme? Cual es la razón de tanta destrucción? Por que peleamos?- te pregunto con desesperación, tal vez no conozcas la respuesta, pero tienes razón, si no me aferro a algo voy a morir y no quiero, le temo a la muerte.

Te levantas de tu lugar, te acercas a mi, jalas mi silla y te pones frente a mi, me sonríes con candidez, me haces sentir extraño, quiero huir pero todo lo que hago es agachar la cabeza, aun así siento como tus manos agarran fuertemente las mías mientras comienzas a hablar con voz tranquila.

- Piensa que hay mucha bondad en este mundo y que vale la pena pelear por ella, piensa que hay gente que te quiere y que espera tu regreso, no todo es guerra y maldad en el mundo, no te abandones a eso, si te dejas vencer por esto entonces te segaras a ti mismo y no veras las cosas hermosas de la vida, te consumirás en el odio sin haber sentido amor ni cariño, sobreponte Camus, deja el pasado en el pasado, ya no te atormentes mas.- sin poder evitarlo comienzo a llorar en silencio, lagrimas recorren mi rostro, levanto la mirada y miro tu cara muy borrosa por culpa de las lagrimas, estas sonriendo.

- Quisiera creer en tus palabras…- digo con la voz quebrada, es en serio, eso quiero, pero tanto tiempo viviendo el mismo infierno me ha matado los sentimientos… sin decir nada te levantas y me abrazas.

- Eres un tonto…- susurras en mi oído, sonrió entre lagrimas y te abrazo también y me suelto llorando como un niño entre tus brazos.

…

Te he abrazado y lloras durante largo rato, necesitabas desahogarte, así que solo te sostengo , llega un momento en el que te escurres de la silla, y caemos ambos sentados en el piso mientras te aferras mas a mi ya mojada playera, no pretendo molestar tu momento de desahogo, así que acaricio tu cabello en silencio.

Poco a poco tus hombros dejan de sacudirse después de tanto llorar y seguimos en el piso, te vas calmando hasta que por fin, poco a poco te separas de mi, me miras avergonzado a la cara y yo solo te sonrió.

- Gracias…- dices en voz baja, te sonrió condescendiente.

- No hay de que Camus, después de todo, para eso son los amigos.-sonríes por primera ves, ampliamente, tus ojos brillan y no es tanto por que hayan llorado, parece que has reaccionado.

- Lo se… es solo que, a veces es imposible pensar que esto no es real, que la vida es solo sufrimiento.- dices aun en casi un susurro, y me angustio, por favor, acabas de salir de una tremenda depresión, ya no hablemos mas de eso!

- Quieres realidad?- te pregunto, ya es hora de hacerte reaccionar, aun en contra de tu voluntad, me miras confuso y sin previo aviso, aun sentados en el piso, me lanzo sobre ti, el susto que te provoca mi repentina acción hace que eches el cuerpo para atrás y caes por completo en el piso, y por ende yo sobre ti, abres los ojos a todo lo que dan cuando mi boca cubre la tuya, procuro disfrutar el momento y no ver la cara de asustado que has de tener, así que cierro los míos, y con extrema lentitud y sin hallar oposición de tu parte comienzo a mover los labios lentamente, mientras con la lengua lamo los tuyos pidiéndoles permiso de entrar, te estremeces sin control bajo de mi, y sigo con mi macabro juego de succionar juguetonamente tu labio inferior, oigo tu agitada respiración, y sonrió.

Me alejo solo un poco para encontrarme con tu muy excesivamente sonrojado rostro, y con que tienes los ojos fuertemente cerrados, completamente tenso, ahora que estas desprevenido dejo otro beso sobre tus labios, para después alejarme y sentarme nuevamente, cuando dejas de sentir mi peso aplastándote abres lentamente los ojos, me miras y te sonrojas aun mas, haciéndome sonreír ampliamente, siempre aposté a que te verías increíble sonrojado y ahora se que ganaría.

…

Ahora si que lo creo, Milo esta loco… ni siquiera puedo aun procesar lo que acaba de hacer, me ha besado? Dios! Me ha besado! Pero por que? Y ahora esta tan contento mirándome con una sonrisa de lado a lado mientras yo estoy hecho un lió, recién acabo de darme cuenta de que la vida no es tan mala como parece y ahora viene a Milo a atormentarme con esto! Definitivamente me quieren en un hospital psiquiátrico…

- Es eso lo suficientemente real?- preguntas repentinamente sacándome de mis cavilaciones.

- perdón?-

- Fue lo suficientemente real? Te diste cuenta que no estas soñando?- me quedo completamente confundido, a que te refieres? Pareces entender mi perplejidad y con calma como si fuera cosa de todos los días tratas de explicarte.

- Dijiste que es fácil pensar que este mundo no es real, bueno, ese beso te pareció real?-

- Si, pero, Por… por que lo hiciste?.- compréndeme, necesito una explicación, que si no mi cerebro va a explotar! Es demasiado para un día!

- Por que te quiero.- Dices así de simple, como si dijeras "buenos días" y me dejas con mas dudas que nada, me quieres? Como que "me quieres"?. – Bueno, como tu necesitas pruebas tangibles de las cosas para creer en ellas, pues bien te tenia que demostrar que habemos gente que te quiere y que por eso me preocupo por ti-

- Me tomaras por tonto, pero no te entiendo, me besaste por que me quieres?- ruedas los ojos en señal de desesperación, lo se, puedo ser así…

- eres un poco lento sabes? Te lo pondré en otras palabras, tu me gustas, nunca te lo había dicho, por que realmente nunca se dio la oportunidad, siempre estábamos en constantes guerras y realmente tiempo como para hablar pues no había… pero ahora que estamos en una relativa "paz" me has dado la oportunidad de conocerte, aunque tengo que decir que estas algo loco y que a veces me asustas con tus ideas de la muerte y demás, aun así, me gustas y hubiera sido muy triste el que te hubieras dejado morir sin saber que hay alguien que te quiere no crees?- me dejas en completo shock, nunca pero nunca me espere una declaración de "amor" de hecho yo pensaba que les caía mal a la mayoría… y que tu persistencia eran simples ganas de molestar… pero ahora?

Tengo que admitir que se siente raro, incluso podría decir que hasta placentero que alguien te diga que te quiere y que además de eso te lo demuestre, pero, no me siento capaz de responder a algo así, precisamente por que nunca me había pasado, mi niñez no fue una muy feliz que digamos… y luego en mi entrenamiento, mi maestro no era nada amable que digamos… así que realmente no se que hacer en un momento como este, o que sentir o que decir, y lamento realmente la mirada triste que comienzas a poner por mi falta de respuesta pero, entiéndeme, no se que hacer.

- Milo yo… me siento halagado de tus sentimientos pero, no se que hacer… no se ni que siento… discúlpame…- sin mirar a tu triste semblante por que hace que me den punzadas en el pecho, me levanto del lugar y me dirijo hacia mi cuarto, segundos después te levantas y me sigues.

- Dime que fue lo que sentiste?- preguntas con desesperación, te volteo a ver confuso, esperas la respuesta, medito durante un instante.

- mmm no sabría como describirlo… era como, como si algo estuviera en mi estomago, y sentí nervios…- no soy bueno para expresarme, pero parece que lo que digo te hace feliz pues sonríes.

- Sentiste mariposas en el estomago?- Mariposas? Bueno no exactamente pero …si, asi que lentamente asiento, mientras tu te acercas. – y… te gusto lo que sentiste?- preguntas en un susurro frente a mi, y esa sensación de "mariposas en el estomago" como lo has llamado regresa.

- S..si…- digo nervioso, sonríes ampliamente.

- Realmente eres un tonto- dice mientras una mano tuya se posa sobre mi mejilla y la acaricia, con la otra me tomas de la cintura y me pongo sumamente tenso y nervioso

- Pero un tonto muy adorable.- dices por ultimo contra mis labios, denuevo esa sensación de tener fuego corriendo en las venas me invade, tus labios son suaves y rozan los míos una y otra vez, cierro los ojos también y me dejo llevar, deslizas las manos sobre mis brazos y tu mismo diriges las mías hacia tu cuello, y es ahora que me doy cuenta que no todos los sentimientos del hombre son malos, si aun yo puedo sentir felicidad y amor, entonces el mundo no esta tan mal.

...

Hey! gracias por leeer! :), espero que les este gustando y dejen por ahi un mensajito un comentario je je, se acepta de todo! criticas de las malas y de las buenas ja ja! que sean felices y que disfruteenn


	4. Chapter 4

Cap 4.- Locura…

…Sacame de aquí

No me dejes solo

O todo el mundo esta loco o Dios es sordo

Sacame de aquí

No me dejes solo

No entiendo que nos pasa a todos

Hemos perdido la razón…

Enrique Bunbury.

Sacame de aquí.

- Maestro, me llamaba?- pregunto el joven Aries al gran patriarca.

- Si Mu- Shion se encontraba en su biblioteca personal, que usaba como "oficina" dentro del gran templo de Atenea, se encontraba pensativo, la situación de Camus y su supuesta "locura" comenzaba a preocuparle, lo había notado raro después de la ultima batalla sagrada, y ahora, después de la muerte de Atenea, se encontraba peor, decidió darle tiempo para ver si por si solo lograba reponerse, pero al no ver resultados, decidió que era momento de averiguar que era lo que pasaba por la mente del caballero de los hielos.

Mu había sido llamado especialmente por su habilidad de poder ver el alma de las personas y percibir los cambios en el cosmos, en esos momentos el joven estaba parado frente al gran escritorio de su maestro, sabia lo que Shion estaba pensando, algo muy malo iba a suceder si no hacían algo con respecto a Camus, no lo consideraban culpable de la muerte de Saori, y tampoco pensaban que Saga lo fuera, pero sabían que dentro de la cabeza del primero estaba la respuesta a lo que estaba sucediendo, solo que en esos momentos estaba tan trastornado y si seguía igual, entonces si podría convertirse en un gran peligro que no querían correr.

- Necesito que vallas al templo de Acuario, quiero que hables con Camus, trata de averiguar lo que pasa por su mente, que es lo que lo trastorna, ya ah pasado una semana encerrado y comienzo a pensar que Milo tenia razón, lo que hace es inhumano, se que tu podrás ayudarlo Mu- le dijo mientras lo miraba seriamente, el joven Aries asintió levemente y salía del despacho de Shion hacia la onceava casa.

Por el camino Mu iba muy pensativo, durante los últimos días había sentido el cosmos de Camus muy mal, se sentía lleno de tristeza, desolación, desilusión, odio, y lo que mas le preocupó, de un profundo deseo de muerte, no había tenido tiempo de hablar con el, ya que después de la muerte de Saori y el regreso al santuario, tubo que estar ayudando a Shion a poner un poco de orden en el caos que se había creado a raíz de la muerte de la diosa y eso sin contar que Camus se había auto exiliado del grupo encerrándose a cal y canto en su templo.

Había externado sus preocupaciones sobre el acuario con Shaka, el cual también percibía algo muy malo en el cosmos de Camus, el santo de la virgen alegaba que sentía que el cosmos de acuario estaba "dividiéndose" como si estuviera en dos personas, intento asimilarlo a lo que pasaba con el cosmos de los gemelos, que cuando estaban de un humor era uno y cuando estaban de otro pues este cambiaba, además de la especial conexión que existía entre ambos cosmos, Mu había advertido algo parecido, pero no podría emitir un juicio hasta hablar personalmente con Camus.

Por fin llego al templo, se dirigiò hacia los aposentos del caballero de acuario, mientras se acercaba escuchaba a dos personas hablar, reían de vez en cuando, y eso extraño mucho al joven Aries, y mas al ver el marco de la puerta, sin puerta…

Se acerco extrañado hacia el dichoso marco, no sabia donde tocar puesto que ya no había puerta (XD soy muy repetitiva…) pero…

- Oh por Dios! Lo siento yo…!- no pudo evitar gritar y dar media vuelta en el marco, mientras se sonrojaba fuertemente, se reprendía mentalmente por no haber emitido sonido alguno antes de entrar o haber encendido su cosmos para avisar que se acercaba, de haberlo hecho no estuviera pasando por ese bochornoso momento.

Había sorprendido a Milo y Camus en pleno momento "romántico" (jajajajajaja), es decir, estaban ambos acostados en la cama, Milo estaba encima de Camus y mientras lo besaba tenia las manos debajo de la playera del ultimo, que igualmente resbalaba los dedos por la espalda desnuda del escorpión y fue en ese preciso momento que el caballero de Aries había entrado. Ahora se encontraban los tres sumamente abochornados.

- yo… yo, lo siento, no quería, yo... vengo después- decía Mu aun de espaldas a la recamara mientras Milo se abotonaba la camisa y Camus se acomodaba la playera.

- Mu espera!- Camus hizo ademán de levantarse cuando vio alejarse al caballero de Aries,

pero Milo lo detuvo.

- Yo voy, espera aquí…- y el escorpión salio corriendo detrás del pelimorado.

…

No puedo creerlo! Por que no se nos ocurrió volver a colocar la puerta! Pobre Mu, debió haberse llevado un susto, pero bueno, quien lo manda a no tocar…

Voy corriendo detrás de él, cuando ya estamos fuera del templo, por fin se detiene, no me mira a los ojos, y sigue sumamente sonrojado…

_ Milo yo, lo siento, en serio, yo no sabia que….-

- Ya, ya, calmate, no hiciste nada malo, nosotros debimos de poner la puerta jeje… pero bueno, que se te ofrece?- Mu sonrió y por fin me ve a los ojos.

- Venia a ver como seguía Camus y por lo que veo esta muy bien…- dice con una sonrisa picara y no puedo evitar sonrojarme.

- Si bueno, yo… me había desesperado por su "autoexilio" así que vine y pues…. Paso lo que paso …-

- Pero y tu? Como lo ves? Crees que esta bien?- me quedo callado mientras lanzo un largo suspiro, no se que contestar, ya que "bien" definitivamente no estas…

- pues… esta mas calmado pero, tiene una profunda depresión, esta desencantado de la vida-

- Entiendo, quisiera hablar con el, claro si no te molesta-

- Que? No, no, para nada, de hecho pienso que le hace falta hablar con alguien, así que vamos…- Mu, con su eterna sonrisa asiente y nos volvemos a adentrar al templo de acuario, cuando entramos a la recamara vemos a Camus dando vueltas de un lado a otro como león enjaulado y sumamente nervioso, hasta que nos ve, se acerca, sobre todo a Mu.

- Mu, lo que viste… yo no, este…- intenta explicarse, Mu sonríe divertido.

-Ya, ya, no te estoy pidiendo explicaciones, además, por mi esta bien, aunque debo decir que Milo no es el mejor partido pero…- ambos sueltan una carcajada mientras yo frunzo el seño con falso enojo.

- Oye! Muchas gracias "amigo" bueno, los dejo solos, te veo al rato Camus, adiós.- me acerco y te beso suavemente en los labios, te sonrojas fieramente y le diriges una mirada avergonzada a Mu, quien sonríe condescendiente, me despido de el también y me voy, esperando que Mu pueda ayudarte…

…

- Shion te ha mandado a psicoanalizarme?- pregunto aun abochornado por lo acaecido momentos antes… Mu sonríe mientras se sienta en uno de los lugares de la mesa de la cocina, mientras yo preparo algo de café, se a que lo han mandado, así que no me pienso andar con rodeos…

- Psicoanalizarte? No Camus, solo me envió a ver como estas-

- En otras palabras, a ver si ya me volví loco…- le digo en tono cansado, y es que me cansa que todos piensen que me he desquiciado, tal ves debería darles gusto, después de todo eso es lo que están esperando…

- Vamos Camus, no seas tan duro, nos preocupamos sinceramente por ti, y es por eso que es necesario saber si necesitas ayuda…- le sirvo a Mu una taza de café y otra a mi, lanzo un gruñido como respuesta, mientras me sumo en el negro color del contenido de mi taza.

- Deja de verme así…- digo aun con la mirada sumida en el café, Mu se queda extrañado, odio esa mirada! - Deja de verme como si estuviera loco!- grito levantándome de mi lugar, Mu esta aun mas extrañado pero sigue con la misma mirada!, no estoy loco maldición!

- Camus, que es lo que te pasa?!-

- Ya me cansé de que me miren con compasión! Que me miren como si hubiera perdido la cordura! Últimamente todos me miran así, todos me tratan así y ya estoy harto!-

- Pero que…? Yo solo quiero hablar contigo…-

- Quieres hablar conmigo para cerciorarte de lo que todos piensan de mi!-

- Camus calmate! Solo quiero saber si estas bien-

- No! No estoy bien, estoy harto de la vida, harto de ser un caballero, harto de matar por razones sin sentido, de ser manipulado por "los Dioses". A fin de cuentas no ha servido de nada! Atenea murió, y por culpa de un simple mortal! De que sirvió pues tanta guerra, si al final lo que queríamos evitar sucedió!? De que sirvió tanta muerte!?-

Mu se queda pasmado, al mirar su cara asustada me calmo un poco, no debí exaltarme de esta manera… después de todo Mu no tiene la culpa.

- Lo… lo siento, no era mi intención gritarte- vuelvo a tomar asiento frente a el, ahora me mira algo temeroso.

- No importa, pero si necesito saber que fue lo que paso la noche que murió Saori, tu eres el único que sabe quien es el culpable- La amargura me embarga y cierro los ojos con desesperación, quiero olvidar esa noche, no quiero recordar la sangre…

- No se, no se, yo solo soñé como la asesinaron, fue lo mismo que le dije a la policía, se que todos piensan que fui yo, pero yo no lo hice…- me llevo ambas manos a la cabeza, apoyando los codos sobre la mesa en un signo de desesperación, escucho un suspiro por parte de Mu.

- No creo que hayas sido tu, pero, tienes que admitir que es extraño que lo hayas soñado, Camus, no quiero presionarte, pero tienes que entender que la muerte de Atenea va a traer problemas, Zeus esta furico, amenaza con volver a atacar y la solución a todo esto esta en tu cabeza!- levanto los ojos incrédulo, otra guerra? No, por favor, no mas…

- Guerra! Otra vez? No… Mu, te juro que no vi nada, no lo recuerdo, solo recuerdo la daga es todo…- el lemuriano se levanta y se acerca despacio hacia mi.

- Escúchame, déjame entrar en tu mente, tal vez yo pueda ver que lo que paso-

- Puedes hacer eso?- asiente lentamente – entonces adelante-

Sonríe y me pide que me siente frente a el, cierro los ojos y siento como pone sus manos sobre mi cabeza, comienzo a sentir su cosmos, sondea mi mente, unos momentos pasan, repentinamente Mu gime dolorosamente y de un momento a otro me suelta y se aleja de mi, cuando abro los ojos, el caballero de Aries tiene los suyos desorbitados, suda copiosamente y jadea sin control.

- Mu, estas bien?- me acerco a el, pero no me deja, pone una mano de intermedio mientras agarra una silla.

- Estoy… estoy bien, solo necesito descansar, te veré después ok?- intenta sonreír con muy malos resultados, sale con rapidez y eso me inquieta, que fue lo que vio? Por que termino tan trastornado?

…

- Que… que diablos fue eso…- se pregunta Mu después de salir corriendo del templo de acuario, se detiene por un momento en las escaleras que llevan hacia capricornio, intentando asimilar lo que vio en la mente de Camus, cierra los ojos un momento en el que recuerda y graba en su mente lo vivido…

Flash back…

Después de que Camus cerro los ojos y de haber colocado las manos sobre su cabeza comenzó a ver imágenes como si estuvieran pasando un película en reversa pero muy rápido, vio personas, lugares, escucho voces, los recuerdos mas arraigados de la mente de Camus eran los de la guerra, veía todo por medio de los ojos de Camus, sintió su angustia y desesperación cuando acababa con un enemigo, la desolación que lo embargaba, el odio y por fin la noche del asesinato, vio a Camus durmiendo, sudaba y gemía entre sueños, tenia una pesadilla, vio el pasillo y la silueta del asesino, lo siguió, entro al cuarto de saori, y vio horrorizado la forma despiadada de asesinar a la Diosa, interiormente grito, escucho a el espíritu de Camus gritar y llorar y sentirse impotente, la sombra se hizo nítida por un momento, tenia una sonrisa torcida, los ojos azules inyectados de sangre que le brillaban con demencia, el cabello largo, escucho su risa macabra y sintió miedo, ya no quería escuchar ya no quería ver, el ser frente a el intento atacarlo y fue entonces que soltó a Camus, temblaba de pies a cabeza, fue un instante pero vio al asesino, no sabia que hacer… a quien acudir? Decirle directamente a Shion? O cerciorarse… necesitaba consejo, así que se dirigió hacia la casa de virgo…

Fin del flash back…

Paso nerviosamente por las casas que estaban entre acuario y virgo, volteando temeroso para ver si Camus lo seguía, esperaba que no sospechara de su comportamiento, después de todo acababa de desenmascarar al asesino, pero… era su amigo! Y lo estimaba bastante, así que no sabia que hacer! El semi – dios podría ayudarlo, después de todo era muy sabio a pesar de su edad.

Sabia que si lo entregaba le seria dado el peor castigo… además de ser entregado directamente a Zeus… necesitaba pensar, según lo que vio y sintió, no era él, era como si algo se posesionara de él, como lo que le llego a pasar a Saga pero a una cuarta potencia, necesitaban ayudarlo pero… como?

Paso por escorpión, no estaba poniendo atención pues había estado sumido en sus pensamientos, hasta que milo lo detuvo.

- Eh Mu!...- El aludido se sobresalto al escuchar la voz a sus espaldas volteando espantado a ver a un confundido Milo que lo miraba dudoso.

- Dios, Milo, me asustaste…- dijo con voz nerviosa el Aries.

- Te sientes bien?-

- s..si, es solo que, tengo que ir a ver a Shaka, con permiso…- y dio media vuelta para continuar su camino.

- oye espera! Como viste a Camus?- Mu se detuvo, actuaba muy raro, se retorcía las manos con nerviosismo y volteaba a todos lados como si buscara algo.

- Camus!... bueno…- miro con seriedad los ojos de Milo, le decía? Trago saliva y continuo hablando – La verdad, esta muy trastornado y, y, por eso es necesario que valla con Shaka, necesita ayuda…- milo le lanzo una mirada suspicaz.

- Me estas escondiendo algo…- asevero el joven escorpión, pero Mu negó vehementemente.

- No! Nada…- dijo poco convincente.

- Seguro?... puedes decirme que encontraste, después de todo, yo también quiero ayudarlo Mu…-

- Eso lo se, pero… ya te enteraras- le dijo misterioso –ahora con permiso.- y dando media vuelta salio de la casa del escorpión.

- Algo sabe…- se dijo para si Milo mirando la salida de su templo con intriga, después se encogió de hombros y regreso al interior.

- Te estaba esperando…- dijo la melodiosa voz del santo de la virgen al ver entrara a un sumamente nervioso Mu, que al ver a su amigo esbozo una pequeña sonrisa.

- Shaka, gracias al cielo, tenemos que hablar…-

- lo se, es Camus cierto? –

- Si, Dios si hubieras visto lo que yo vi… ahora ya se quien es el asesino, todo esta muy claro en la mente de Camus, es solo que su subconsciente lo bloqueo, pero… no se que debo hacer, si lo entrego van a desaparecer su alma de la faz de la tierra, y si no, puede que siga matando, todo depende si vuelve a haber un detonante o no…- Shaka escuchaba atentamente, en lo que hablaban habían entrado a los aposentos de virgo, el cual en ese momento le servia un poco de té a Mu, que lo tomo de un sorbo, era mucha su desesperación.

- Entiendo… antes que nada calmate y dime, quien es?- Mu lo miro cansado.

- Vamos Shaka, ya debiste de haber descubierto quien es… -

- tengo mis sospechas pero… no estoy seguro…-

- El asesino es…-

- Milo!-

- Que?- Mu quedo confundido por el repentino grito de Shaka, miro hacia sus espaldas y ahí se encontraba el chico de los ojos turquesa.

- Lo siento Mu, te seguí…- Mu trago saliva preocupado.

…

A mi Mu no me engaña, algo malo descubrió, y descubriré que es, así que ya no perderé mi tiempo, salgo un poco detrás de el escondiendo mi cosmos, pero esta tan nervioso que ni siquiera me hubiera notado de todos modos, ya hemos llegado a la casa de Shaka, me escondo entre los pilares mientras apenas alcanzo a escuchar lo que dicen

Me sorprendo por lo dicho… es que Camus es culpable del asesinato de Atenea? No entiendo nada… que quiere decir con que van a borrar su alma? Dios, esto es mas terrible de lo que pensé… pero Camus no pudo haberlo hecho, aunque, ahora que analizo bien, Mu no ha aseverado que él fue, y si no fue el, entonces quien?

- El asesino es…- escucho que comienza a decir Mu, y con tal de escuchar un poco mas, me asomo lo mas posible intentando no ser visto, pero Shaka es demasiado listo, a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados…

- Milo!- me grita, demonios, de haberme escondido bien ya sabria quien fue el verdadero culpable…salgo de mi escondite algo avergonzado, después de todo eh estado escuchando cosas que no debería…

- Lo siento Mu te seguí…- le digo apenado, el me mira temeroso, realmente no queria que nadie mas se enterara.

- Dime Milo, pero dime la verdad, escuchaste todo lo que hemos dicho?- Mu se acercó a mi y me tomo de los hombros sacudiéndome convulsivamente.

- Pues… si.- el pelimorado cierra los ojos un momento para verme enojado.

- Milo, prométeme solemnemente que no le dirás nada a Camus, no quiero preocuparlo, lo ultimo que necesitamos es que se termine de volver loco de preocupación!- asiento lentamente.

- Bueno Mu, estabas a punto de decirnos quien era el culpable de la muerte de Saori- dice Shaka para volver a la platica, que por cierto a mi también me interesa saberlo, pero Mu nos mira desconfiado.

- Es… es mejor que se lo diga a Shion directamente, el sabe que hacer… lamento haberte molestado Shaka, Milo, con permiso…- y comienza a alejarse de nosotros, Shaka y yo nos miramos extrañados, por que no habrá querido decirnos?

Después de un rato igualmente salgo de la casa de virgo, necesito hacer mis propias investigaciones, Shaka me comentó, que el culpable sufría de un desorden de la personalidad, lo cual me llevo a pensar en Saga o en Kanon, pero Saga ya esta en la cárcel y Mu nunca hablo de los gemelos directamente, me comentó también que puede ser el mismo Camus el culpables, pero que su subconsciente al estar dividido en dos "bloquea" los recuerdos de lo que hace su otro yo. De ser él, el culpable, seria condenado… demonios debo encontrar algún remedio!

Me dirijo hacia el templo de acuario, ahí estas, mas pensativo que de costumbre, intento aparentar que todo esta bien y parece que por el momento no sospechas nada, me cuentas todo lo que sucedió con Mu, y eso solo me lleva a fortalecer la idea de que tal vez tu si seas el asesino… trato de buscar algún indicio, alguna pauta para ver si es cierto, pero no hay nada, solo la profunda tristeza que has venido cargando desde hace unos días, y una culpabilidad que aun no te puede ser atribuida.

Te comento que yo también me tope con Mu y lo que alcance a escucharle, claro sin mencionar la platica que tuve con Shaka y de las creencias que se hacían mas fuertes respecto a ti, Mu tiene razón, no vale la pena martirizarte mas de lo que tu mismo haces…

Tu semblante cambia drásticamente cuando comento el castigo que recibirá el asesino, te quedas un momento impactado, después sentado como estas te encoges en ti mismo mientras abrazas tus piernas y diriges tu mirada perdida al horizonte, me duele verte así, y tan solo el imaginarme que tu seas el culpable me entristece aun mas…

Tu culpabilidad me hace sentirme culpable también, y francamente, ya basta!

- Camus… has, has matado a alguien a sangre fría?- te pregunto a quema ropa, se que no te esperabas semejante pregunta, pero ahora sabrás el por que, aunque me mires con ojos de incredulidad y escándalo.

- Claro que no! Y si mato, no lo hago por que quiera! Si no por que… es mi trabajo…- dices intentando justificarte de algo que ni siquiera has hecho…

- Yo si…- abres los ojos como platos, mirándome realmente escandalizado, lo noto, a pesar de que no te miro directamente a ti, si no al atardecer que comienza a caer en este momento.

Te quedas callado, así que lo tomo como indicación para continuar hablando…

- Fue hace mucho tiempo, pero esa noche me persigue, no me deja vivir… paso cuando Saori aun no había comenzado la rebelión, Saga me utilizaba de "asesino a sueldo" contra todos los herejes del santuario, llego un momento que comencé a ver la vida humana como juego, algunos viven otros mueren, y a mi me tocaba decidir quien se iba y quien no; en ese tiempo comencé a salir de vez en cuando del santuario, después de todo la vida aquí era monótona y aburrida, y tantos asesinatos me estresaban, así que una noche, después de algunas copas en un bar, conocí a una chica, su nombre ya no importa, seguimos tomando juntos, y los roces se comenzaron a dar, le propuse ir a mi casa, ella acepto, ya dentro del cuarto, entre caricias, a ella le comenzó a dar miedo, me alejo y me dijo temerosa que era su primera vez y que viéndolo bien ya no estaba segura de querer hacerlo, no la escuche… en ese momento estaba cegado por el deseo y las drogas que había injerido esa noche, así que a la fuerza la arrastre hacia la cama, ella comenzó a llorar, me desesperó y…. comencé, comencé a golpearla… - mi voz se quiebra sin quererlo, el recuerdo de esa noche es demasiado para mi… te miro de reojo, ya no me miras, te limitas a ver el horizonte al igual que yo, pero se que me escuchas, así que continuo…- La viole… cuando termine, la chica comenzó a gritarme, y a amenazarme con una demanda, me calentó la cabeza, y sus chillidos me desesperaron, así que sin piedad me le fui encima, ella estaba horrorizada y gritaba con mas fuerza, yo con tal de callarla volví a arremeter contra ella a golpes, no me detuve hasta que sentí la sangre en los nudillos y salpicándome la cara… fue entonces cuando regrese en mi, mire lo que había hecho…enloquecí en ese momento… baje del cuerpo ensangrentado y desfigurado de la chica arrastrándome hasta una esquina, donde con los ojos desorbitados me quede contemplando el cuerpo mientras lloraba en silencio… así pase tres días, solo en la esquina, contemplando el cuerpo que ya comenzaba a descomponerse, la sangre seca en la pared, en las sabanas y en mis manos hacían dibujos macabros que me desquiciaban sobremanera… medite muchas cosas, me di cuenta de que la vida tenia un valor, y que no soy nadie para disponer de la vida de los demás, tome una resolución, en pago por mi atrocidad, seguiría viviendo, recordando día a día lo que había hecho, ya que morir, seria mas una bendición que un castigo, tendría que vivir con el fantasma de esa chica rondando mi espíritu, recordándome la escoria que soy, y que mi vida, la vida que muestro al mundo no es mas que una cruel charada… sabes lo que es eso Camus? Fingir todos los días que eres feliz? Mostrar al mundo una realidad que no existe?

Tu te quejas y lloras por que has hecho mal, tienes razón, pero y yo? No eres el único que sufre, no eres el único que tiene que pelear contra sus traumas día a día y aun peor, tu no tienes que esconder tu verdadera esencia para ser aceptado… en cambio yo… eh vivido toda mi vida arrepintiéndome de lo que hago, escondiéndome de los demás, nadie había sabido de esa noche...- dejo las palabras al aire, estas horrorizado, tu mirada esta baja, hago una pequeña pausa, en la que trato de serenarme, pero es cosa imposible, vivir con los fantasmas de tu pasado es sufrir, y dejar de hacerlo es cosa imposible…

- Cuando regrese en mi, envolví el cuerpo en una sabana, y lo enterré a las afueras de Atenas, nadie lo ha descubierto desde entonces. Después de eso volví al santuario, nadie supo el por que de mi ausencia de mas de tres días, nadie noto el cambio que había sufrido en mi interior, después de todo a la gente no le gusta ver a los demás sufrir, así que eh pasado la vida sufriendo solo, mostrándole al mundo una cara falsa que aborrezco, solo quiero que me acepten… odio estar solo, le temo a la soledad, y es por eso que lo hago, por eso finjo felicidad, por que no quiero estar solo…- bajo la mirada, y comienzo a sollozar, nunca había hablado con nadie respecto a esto, por una parte es un alivio, ya no es mas un secreto, pero por otra, temo lo que llegues a pensar, temo que me odies y que me rechaces y que al final me dejes solo…

…

Me que do estupefacto, que otra cosa podía hacer? Después de semejante revelación por parte de Milo, se ha quedado callado, con la cabeza gacha… siempre había sabido que los escorpiones eran los encargados de ejecutar a los enemigos, pero nunca me imagine que esta situación llegara a tanto… y yo que pensé que tenia problemas!

No puedo reclamarle nada, después de todo, todos tenemos problemas y traumas con los que lidiar, además creo que su pecado ah sido expiado con creces, vivir con la constante culpa te hace sufrir, y Milo ha sufrido suficiente… nunca pensé que el siempre alegre Milo tuviera esta clase de problemas, se que en estos momentos debe pensar que le odio o que lo rechazare, pero no, en cambio le estoy agradecido, yo he sido con el único que se ha mostrado tal y como es, solo un pobre niño asustado que teme a la soledad, tan solo ya es admirable la valentía que debe de tener para confesar su crimen, así que con calma, poso una mano sobre su hombro, se estremece ante el contacto y me mira de reojo, como preguntándome si después de lo que me ha dicho lo seguiré aceptando, como respuesta esbozo una sonrisa, sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas, y como hiciera el hoy por la mañana, lo acojo en mi regazo mientras llora incontrolable, mientras con desgarradores gemidos me pide perdón por ser lo que es, lo que somos, "asesinos"…

- Milo, tu me lo has dicho esta tarde, "deja el pasado en el pasado" has tenido el valor suficiente para no dejarte caer, has vivido una vida de expiación, así que por favor, deja de llorar, "ya no te atormentes mas"- te digo repitiendo las palabras que tu me dijiste, sonríes, pero por primera vez lo haces con el corazón, no es la típica sonrisa picara que te caracteriza, si no una sonrisa sincera, sonrió también para disfrutar este momento de empatia.

- Ahora anda, regresa a tu templo que anochece – te digo mientras nos ayudamos mutuamente a levantarnos del piso, sonríes una vez mas, te acercas a mi y me abrazas con cariño, me haces sentir raro, después de todo sigo sin acostúmbrame del todo a tus muestras de afecto, pero te devuelvo el abrazo, de improviso me besas, pero es diferente a los besos de esta mañana, ya que lo haces con inmensa ternura, cuando te separas solo unos milímetros de mi rostro me susurras un "gracias, por comprenderme"y vuelves a besarme, pero como no comprenderte? Si después de todo cargamos con el mismo estigma, ser caballeros de Atenea y además ser asesinos…

…..

La noche había caído, Mu daba vueltas en la cama, la culpa lo corroía, se reprendía mentalmente por no haber ido con Shion, Sabia quien era el culpable de todo, y sabia lo que debía hacer, pero, no quería hacerlo, pero sabia también que de no decir la verdad, los asesinatos continuarían, ya que el asesino estaba bastante desequilibrado, sin meditarlo mas y sin importarle que fueran mas de las tres de la mañana, se levanto y se dirigió al templo de Atenea…

….

De nueva cuenta esa sensación, de nueva cuenta las pesadillas, me revuelvo en la cama inquieto, esa sensación de partirse esta de nuevo, me veo a mi mismo durmiendo, y salgo de mi templo, escucho pasos desesperados, veo una silueta que se acerca corriendo, la luz de la luna lo ilumina de repente, es Mu!, se le ve muy agitado, tiene los ojos desorbitados, y voltea hacia todos lados convulsivamente, pero que hace a esta hora? Pasa mi casa con rapidez y por un momento todo vuelve a ser silencio.

De repente, otra silueta aparece, me sobresalto, esa figura errante es la misma de aquella noche… la figura comienza a seguir a Mu y yo a la figura, llegamos hasta el templo de Atenea, la figura se esconde cuando Mu voltea hacia atrás, entramos y Mu comienza a buscar los aposentos de Shion, la sombra corre, Mu lo escucha y voltea, pero antes de que pueda hacer nada lo rodea del cuello y comienza a asfixiarlo, me acerco tratando de evitarlo, gritar, hacer algo! Y es entonces cuando lo noto, lo esta estrangulando pero no con las manos desnudas… tiene un fino hilo que le corta y se incrusta en la piel y carnes de aries, retrocedo horrorizado, mirando… Mu forcejea intentando safarse, pero el sujeto jala con mas fuerza, haciendo que la fina cuerda se incruste fieramente contra el cuello de Mu, el cual comienza a sangrar, con los dedos intenta aflojar un poco el agarre pero le es imposible, y yo, maldita sea! No puedo hacer nada! Mas que mirar impávido la escena! La sombra rie macabramente mientras Mu cae de rodillas, la piel de su rostro esta amoratada, la piel del cuello esta terriblemente lacerada, ya que los bruscos jalones del asesino conjuntamente con los intentos de safarse de Mu han hecho que el hilo le descarne toda la extensión del cuello dejando la carne viva… los ojos se le han inyectado de sangre y su lengua comienza a sobresalir por el ahorcamiento, esta terriblemente morada, sangra por nariz y oídos, después de algunos respingos, el cuerpo del caballero de Aries cae exangüe en las losas del santuario de Atenea…

Esperando que esto sea todo lanzo un desgarrador alarido que solo puede oír mi conciencia, pero el asesino no ha tenido suficiente… ahora ya es imposible desenredar el hilo del cuello de Mu, asi que lo toma del artefacto y lo comienza a arrastrar hasta la parte central del santuario, donde se encuentra una estatua dorada de Atenea, en su mano derecha sostiene un escudo y en la izquierda, donde normalmente estaba su báculo se encuentra una espada dorada, parte de la armadura sagrada de Atenea…

Cuando llegamos hasta ahí, la sombra sostiene de nueva cuenta el alambre, y lo comienza a tensar, me tapo la boca al saber lo que esta tramando, la enloquecida figura levanta el rostro y ante mi horror me mira a los ojos! Sus ojos son azules, intensos y cargados de locura, inyectados de sangre y los mechones de cabello que no logro precisar su color le obscurecen la mirada dándole un aire diabólico, caigo de espaldas alejándome de la figura que en mi propia locura siento que me mira fijamente mientras sigue tensando el alambre hasta que de un fuerte tiron, la cabeza de Mu es seccionada del cuerpo, y bota hasta quedar frente a mi, me quedo horrorizado, el olor a sangre lo invade todo, me tapo nariz y boca pues el fétido olor a muerte es insoportable, y por si pensaba que esto había acabado estoy muy mal, toma el cuerpo y con saña y odio lo arroja contra la espada que sostiene la figura de Atenea, quedando el cuerpo empalado en esta, siendo atravesado por la mitad, el asesino después de reír ante su obra, se acerca ah la cabeza, y la toma entre sus manos, no logro ver que es lo que hace con la misma, ya que me da un fuerte vértigo, todo me da vueltas y la nausea hace presa de mi, caigo inconsciente dentro de mi propio sueño…

...

Y de nuevo gracias a todas las personas que leen :) sus comentarios son bienvenidos! espero les gusten los siguientes capitulos!


	5. Chapter 5

**Cap 5. Asesino 1era parte…**

Escuchaba sonidos extraños provenientes de fuera de su recamara, pero el sopor del sueño no lo dejaba ir, se removió inquieto en la cama, hasta que un inusual olor a sangre le penetro en la nariz.

Shion abrió sus ojos, aun estaba bajo el influjo del sueño, aun así vio los números parpadeantes del reloj que estaba en la mesa de noche "4:30" dijo en voz alta, demasiado temprano como para pensar en modular la voz, desde hacia rato unos extraños ruidos lo habían tenido en el umbral de la conciencia, pero ese fétido olor a muerte fue el que logro convencerlo, al principio pensó que se trataba de su imaginación, pero ahora que estaba en sus cinco sentidos el olor llego aun mas fuerte, se levanto y a tientas en la oscuridad dio unos pasos que lo dirigieron a la puerta, pero antes de llegar a esta, un extraño liquido se pego a la planta de sus pies, gruño enfadado preguntándose que podía ser esa cosa tan viscosa que se encontraba manchando el piso, tanteo la puerta hasta que encontró el interruptor del lugar, podían estar en un santuario con miles de años de antigüedad, pero este tenia todas las comodidades modernas necesarias.

Encendió la luz, y ahogó un grito de horror en su garganta al ver que el extraño liquido rojo no era otra cosa mas que sangre, su corazón dio un vuelco, con temor dirigió su mano al picaporte de la puerta, temiendo lo que iba a encontrar del otro lado, despacio abrió, el aire se fue de sus pulmones, callo sentado en el suelo mientras como acto reflejo se alejaba de la entrada de su cuarto, se puso terriblemente pálido, boqueaba una y otra vez intentando meter algo de oxigeno a su cuerpo, tenia los ojos desorbitados ante la macabra vista que se le presentaba.

Frente a el, en un charco de sangre se encontraba la cabeza de su querido discípulo, que lo "miraba" con los ojos vacíos, carentes de la cándida chispa que solían tener, cuando estaba vivo…

Lagrimas comenzaron a bajar por los desesperados ojos del patriarca, una tristeza mezclada con ira lo invadió, tomo profundamente aire para segundos después soltar un desgarrador grito junto con su cosmos que en ese momento exploto despertando a todo el santuario.

…

siento que me ahogo, el sueño no me quiere soltar, pero tengo que despertar, tengo que hacerlo, así que con un esfuerzo titánico logro abrir los ojos y en una desesperada inspiración llevo aire a mis pulmones, caigo de la cama mareado, y comienzo a jadear en busca de aire, despierto desubicado, pero justo comienzo recordar el escalofriante sueño, me levanto del piso y corro a todo lo que dan mis piernas hasta el santuario de Atenea, tal vez aun pueda atrapara al culpable y hacerlo pagar por la terrible muerte de Mu…

Voy entrando a la casa de Afrodita cuando la súbita y terrible explosión del cosmos de Shion ilumina por un momento la oscuridad de la madrugada, maldigo por lo bajo, tenia la ligera esperanza que solo hubiera sido un sueño, pero según siento el cosmos de Shion, no lo fue...

Llego corriendo al gran salon del templo de Atenea, sigo el camino que me indican los terribles berridos del patriarca, llego por fin al lugar y no puedo evitar pararme en seco, caigo de rodillas impotente ante el cuadro; Shion esta incado en una posa de sangre, llorando desgarradoramente ante el cuerpo empalado de Mu, mis ojos se llenan de lagrimas y me tapo boca y nariz ante el olor que despide el lugar, bajo la mirada pues no puedo seguir viendo "el espectáculo" lloro en silencio pues no quiero perturbar el dolor de Shion unos minutos después comienzan a llegar el resto de los dorados, escucho las exclamaciones de asombro y asco de los demás, levanto el rostro para ver como Shaka intenta levantar a Shion de donde esta, pero este lo empuja y maldice, nos maldice a todos para segundos después caer de rodillas siendo agarrado por Dokho.

Kanon me mira con odio, y no puedo mas que esconder la mirada entre los mechones de cabello que caen de mi rostro, piensa que fui yo… se voltea y mira extrañado un camino de sangre que va desde donde esta empalado el cuerpo, lo sigue, por unos segundos se pierde de vista, para momentos después gritar histérico llamándonos.

Alguien me toma de los hombros y con gentileza intenta levantarme, volteo el rostro y veo la amable expresión de Milo, al estar de pie lo abrazo fuertemente mientras lloro con amargura y le confieso que volví a soñar el asesinato, el se estremece, pero no deja de abrazarme.

Por morbo seguimos a los demás, Afrodita esta vomitando contra uno de los pilares, mientras los demás al igual que yo miramos horrorizados la cabeza de Mu frente al cuarto de Shion y en la pared con la sangre del caballero de Aries una advertencia "Todos los asesinos morirán…" me llevo las manos al rostro y doy media vuelta para salir de ahí, esto es demasiado para mi, llego de nueva cuenta al salon principal donde los gritos histéricos de Shion me taladran los oídos.

- Por que! Por que Mu!? Desgraciados! Hijos de Puta! Que les hizo mi hijo!? Yo los matare malditos!.- gritaba mientras forcejeaba con Dokho y Shaka ambos lo sostenían con fuerza; de la ira paso a la frustración, calló de rodillas mientras repetía como una letanía "por que Mu? Por que?".

Me comienzo a sentir mal, me tengo que sostener de un pilar para no caer, todo me da vueltas, escucho la voz lejana de Shaka, veo sus ojos azules preocupados antes de caer en la inconciencia…

…..

Me eh quedado petrificado mirando la cabeza de mi compañero en el piso y el mensaje en sangre, como puede alguien hacer una cosa así? Escucho el grito de Shaka llamando a Camus, es entonces que regreso en mi, y me doy cuenta que Camus ya no esta a mi lado, doy media vuelta y me dirijo a donde escucho el grito.

En estos momentos todo es un caos, Shion esta incontrolable, Shaka sostiene al pálido cuerpo de Camus y corro hacia ellos.

- Que paso?- le pregunto preocupado a Shaka, tiene la mirada triste.

- Se ha desmayado, ha sido demasiado para el…- me dice despacio, le dirijo la misma mirada preocupada.

- Lo soñó de nuevo…- ahora me mira asombrado y luego ve el rostro relajado de Camus, frunce el seño un momento y luego me vuelve a mirar.

- Milo, llevalo a su casa, cuida de el, cuando despierte no lo forces a recordar, después de ayudar a Shion iré yo a hablar con el de acuerdo?- me quedo confuso un momento, pero asiento lentamente, cargo el cuerpo de Camus y comienzo a salir del templo con la incertidumbre del que pasara, y la duda de que esta pasando en este momento…

…

veo imágenes pasar, todo en un tétrico color rojo, imágenes llenas de muerte, a las cuales se les suma el cuerpo empalado y decapitado de Mu, y en medio de este maremagnum de horrores sobre sale la imagen de una silueta, en cuyas manos esta el cráneo del caballero de Aries, con la derecha sostiene de los cabellos la cabeza mientras que en la izquierda la lleva colgando a un costado, esta destila sangre, la sangre de Mu y de Atenea…

La figura camina hacia mi, intento retroceder, pero no puedo, mi cuerpo esta inmóvil, intento gritar pero la voz se me queda atorada, la figura me observa divertida y ríe macabramente, hasta que llega frente a mi, y lo único que logro distinguir son sus ojos de un color azul eléctrico, locos, sádicos, que se satisfacen al ver el terror en la cara de su victima, me toma por el cuello y comienza a estrangularme.

Abro los ojos sobresaltado mientras tomo aire con desesperación, una pesadilla… otra vez, pero dejo de pensar en ello cuando veo el rostro relajado de Milo frente a mi, esta dormido, lo observo desubicado por un momento, y es entonces que caigo en la cuenta de que estamos en una cama, volteo a todos lados y reconozco el lugar como mi recamara. Trato e serenarme un momento, cierro los ojos unos segundos en los que me vienen a la cabeza los recuerdos de los últimos sucesos, prefiero abrirlos que seguir viendo el cuerpo de Mu en mi mente, y es entonces cuando veo los ojos soñolientos de Milo mirarme con preocupación.

- Como te sientes?- me pregunta quedito, ambos seguimos en la cama, de costado, uno frente a otro, lo miro con seriedad.

- Mal…- suspiras profundo, parece que esperabas esa respuesta.

- Van a enterrar a Mu al medio día de hoy…- dices aun en un susurro, no evito la expresión desolada y triste que hace presa de mi, mientras que tu posas tu mano en mi mejilla.

- No fue tu culpa- me dices con convicción, sonrió irónico, realmente ya no se ni que pensar, retiro tu mano y me siento en la cama.

- Será mejor que vallamos- te digo antes de levantarme y dirigirme al baño para lavarme la cara, escucho un suspiro de tu parte y te levantas con pesadez de mi cama.

- Aun faltan dos horas, no quieres comer nada?-niego lentamente con la cabeza, lo ultimo que siento en este momento es hambre.

- No, y si no te molesta, quisiera estar solo- te miro con seriedad a los ojos, me ves dudoso, pero asientes, te acercas, me besas como forma de despedida y me musitas un débil "cuídate, regreso al rato…" y das media vuelta comenzando a salir.

Cuando ya no escucho tus pasos en mi templo me dejo hacer presa de la desesperación, me llevo las manos al rostro, mientras gimo dolorosamente, y después dejo fluir toda la frustración y odio que llevo dentro golpeando sin cesar la pared, grito y lloro mientras lo hago, me odio a mi mismo! Maldición! Si tan solo pudiera ver dentro de mi sueño quien es el asesino!, esto no estaría pasando! Me repito una y otra vez, cada vez golpeo con mas fuerza las paredes, todo el lugar se ha cubierto de nieve, ha bajado tanto la temperatura que bao comienza a salir de mis temblorosos labios, pero no me detengo hasta que sangre comienza a brotar de mis nudillos, entonces, impotente me dejo caer en medio del piso escarchado y lloro amargamente al saberme inútil frente a todo lo que sucede.

Tiempo mas tarde…

Nos encontramos todos frente a la ahora tumba de Mu, todos ataviados como caballeros, mientras Shion hace los "honores" correspondientes al enterramiento, se le ve cansado, triste y además lleno de ira, no nos ve a ninguno a los ojos, y yo francamente prefiero mantener la mirada gacha a tener que soportar las miradas de odio o intriga que me lanzan todos, seguramente ya es sabido que soñé con el asesinato, es de esperarse, en el santuario es mas fácil asesinar que guardar un secreto…

Al terminar la ceremonia y después de que todos le damos el ultimo adiós a nuestro compañero, el patriarca da media vuelta alejándose airado de nosotros, poco a poco todos comienzan a dispersarse, pero puedo escuchar sus cuchicheos que hablan de mi, me quedo unos segundos estático frente a la blanca lapida.

- Lo siento amigo… no pude hacer nada para ayudarte…- digo en voz baja para que solo el espíritu de Mu me escuche, pero para mi mala suerte, no soy el único que se retrasa.

- Y ahora le pides perdón? Eres un cínico…- escucho a mis espaldas la voz cargada de odio de Kanon, posa su mano sobre mi hombro y me gira con brusquedad, realmente no tengo ganas de estar aguantando escenitas así que con el mismo desprecio con el que el me ve, le retiro la mano.

- Déjame en paz Kanon, o el siguiente podrías ser tu…- le digo con saña, se aleja espantado unos pasos, le sonrió de lado, ya me canse de que me tilden de loco, si eso es lo que quieren es lo que tendrán.

- Se que eres tu desgraciado, y de voy a desenmascarar, tenlo por seguro- me dice, realmente no me importa, así que doy media vuelta y comienzo a alejarme de el, esto lo sulfura pues lo escucho gritar con rabia "te estaré observando cabron!" que haga lo que quiere me tiene sin cuidado.

…

Ah pasado ya el sepelio de Mu, todos nos alejamos poco a poco, Camus ah estado muy pensativo, se queda atrás y lo dejo, necesita calmar su conciencia, de repente escucho los gritos airados de Kanon y veo como Camus se aleja de el caminando con aire fastidiado, es obvio, después de todo, Kanon no deja de acosarlo con lo mismo dia a dia, proclamandolo el asesino.

- Que te dijo?- te pregunto cuando te emparejas conmigo, te vez molesto.

- Estupideces…- respondes enojado, prefiero no ahondar mas en el tema.

….

Recorrer el camino de las 12 casas, esto me recuerda cuando peleamos contra Hades, básicamente es el mismo camino, del cementerio de los caballeros a la casa de Aries, con la diferencia que no vengo a "matar" a nadie, después de todo, ya están muriendo todos a manos de no se quien.

Comienzo a subir las mas de mil escaleras para poder llegar a mi casa, fui el ultimo de salir del cementerio, así que la mayoría de dorados ya están en sus casas y eso me da un poco de fastidio, llego a la 1era casa, se siente solitaria, una gran melancolía rodea el lugar, el templo extraña a su dueño, lanzo un largo suspiro y cruzo el ahora solitario lugar.

Pasan los minutos y llego a Tauro, su morador me recibe con una media sonrisa que no devuelvo, solo me limito a bajar un poco la cabeza en forma de saludo, y continuar con mi camino, creo que Aldebarán es el único, aparte de Milo y tal vez Shaka que no me cree asesino, pues me saluda de buena gana, aunque algo triste como todos…

Alcanzo géminis, gracias a dios Kanon no esta, si no terminaría perdido en el laberinto, llego a cáncer y el fétido olor a muerte nunca abandona este lugar, francamente no entiendo a mascara y su deseo de matar, aunque tampoco no me extraña siendo originario de Sicilia…. Paso por el templo sin mayor contratiempo, menos mal que le soy indiferente al caballero de cáncer.

Me paro un momento a medio camino a tomar un poco de aire, Dios! Nunca pensé que los escalones serian tan cansados cuando no estas urgido por salvar a alguien o estas a contra tiempo.

…

En Leo, su guardián daba vueltas de un lado a otro muy confundido, no sabia que pensar, estas muertes tan misteriosas le hacían desesperarse, además de que no sabia que partido tomar, ya que el santuario se había dividido básicamente en dos, los que querían matar a Camus pensando que era el asesino y los que lo defendían.

No tenia nada contra el caballero de Acuario, de hecho podría contar con la mano el numero de veces que había cruzado palabra con el, así que realmente no podía catalogarlo, pero el hecho de que Camus pudiera soñar los asesinatos le daba muy mala espina…

Escucho unos pasos cansados entrando en su templo, no escucho el saludo formal de los caballeros, así que decidió salir.

- Quien osa pasar por esta casa de Leo sin ser invitado?- pregunto altivo a la figura que caminaba ya hacia la salida, la cual se detuvo a medias.

- Lo siento Aioria, no sabia que estabas aquí con permiso…- dijo con desgana el caballero de Acuario, para dar media vuelta y seguir su camino. Aioria lo miro furico, pero que se creía? Que podía pasar como Pedro por su casa nomás por que si? Ni ah Seiya ni a Milo les permitía pasar sin haber pedido permiso! Entonces, que le hacia sentirse tan jodidamente importante como para pasar así nomás…

-Caballero de Acuario, has sido grosero y has violado las leyes de mi templo, te prohíbo dar un paso mas!-Camus volteó sorprendido, es que aquello era una broma?.

- Aioria que te pasa? Bueno, si lo que quieres es que te pida permiso para pasar pues… " vengo de buena voluntad y solicito pasar por vuestra casa caballero" le dijo protocolariamente, aun mirándolo asombrado, por que realmente, ahora nadie hacia caso a dicha regla tan vieja.

Aioria lo miraba airado, hacia solo unos segundos había estado meditando en si Camus era culpable o no, pero eso ahora no le importaba, esa falta de respeto hacia su recinto era lago imperdonable! Digamos que el león andaba algo sensible, pues tanto asesinato lo trastornaba, y era mejor andarse con cuidado, además, si Kanon tenia razón, entonces era mejor dejarle en claro a Camus que con el no podría!

- Me has insultado Camus, además tu no eres bienvenido en este lugar, así que por tu falta mereces ser castigado, en guardia!- Camus estaba estupefacto, en serio había oído bien? veía la decidida mirada de Aioria, en su posición de ataque, realmente estaba dispuesto a atacarle, y sin previo aviso el león se le fue encima conectando un gancho al hígado que hizo a Camus doblarse sobre si mismo, cayendo sobre las baldosas del templo, de no haber traído la armadura de Acuario, no la hubiera contado de la fuerza que había impreso en el golpe Aioria.

- Aioria… que demonios te pasa?- le dijo con la voz ahogada sobandose el abdomen aun hincado en el piso.

- Ya te lo dije! Tu no eres bienvenido en mi templo!- dijo y al momento lanzo una patada que hubiera impactado en plena cara del Acuario de no ser que este puso la mano y evito el golpe, Camus lo miro furioso, si guerra quería, guerra tendría.

- Se puede saber que fue lo que hice tan grabe como para que me estés atacando?-dijo Camus después de aventar al dueño del pie que sostenía a centímetros de su cara.

- Tu has matado a Mu y a Atenea…- dijo con voz seca Aioria, Camus no lo podía creer, es que acaso todo el mundo estaba en su contra ese día?

- Aioria tu sabes bien que no es así- le dijo para intentar razonar con el león, que realmente no quería oír excusas.

- Cállate! No me importa, todo lo que se, es que persona que se te acerca, persona que se muere!- le dijo mientras le lanzaba uno de sus relámpagos de voltaje, Camus no lo alcanzo a esquivar, yendo a estrellarse contra uno de los pilares de la casa, el casco de Acuario rodó metros mas adelante, su dueño se levanto mareado por el golpe, se toco el labio, lo tenia reventado y manaba sangre de su nariz.

- Esta me la pagas…- susurro enojado Camus, al momento invoco su cosmos, una pequeña esfera de Hielo se formo en sus manos, la apretó en un puño mientras gritaba un furico "polvo de diamantes" un "demonios" fue todo lo que salio de los labios de Aioria, antes de caer la piso semi congelado de la cintura para abajo, la intención de Camus no había sido herirlo, si no dejarlo inmóvil.

- No quiero pelear Aioria, así que con tu permiso, espero que con el hielo se te enfríen los humos…- le dijo y dio media vuelta, Aioria estaba que montaba en cólera, con su cosmos derritió la capa de hielo que lo inmovilizaba, Camus no le hizo caso, sabia que no seria capaz de atacarle por la espalda… muy mal calculado, ya que al verse libre el santo de Leo volvió a invocar su relámpago de voltaje, Camus volteo sorprendido sin poder hacer nada para evitar que la energía lanzada le diera de lleno en la espalda, sintió como la carne le escocia, se golpeo contra una de las estatuas en forma de león que estaban frente el, golpeándose severamente las costillas, cayendo sofocado al piso, en menos de un segundo había quedado inconsciente…

….

Los mares de la inconciencia son tan profundos… eh recordado cosas que hacia mucho pensé olvidadas, mi padre, mi madre, Francia, mi maestro, todo ha venido a mi en este momento de inconciencia, pero poco a poco todo se desvanece.

Despierto aun medio idiotizado por los medicamentos que seguramente me han aplicado, estoy de costado en una cama, en mi cama, intento acostarme sobre mi espalda, pero esta me escuece y prefiero desistir, me veo a mi mismo, estoy desnudo del torso, solo un gran vendaje que al parecer era blanco (ahora se ha teñido de rojo) me pasa toda la caja toráxico, me cuesta trabajo respirar, no me extraña, después de todo me estrelle contra el hocicó de uno de esos leones de mármol de Aioria.

- Buenos días, has dormido bastante…- dice una voz a mis espaldas, me volteo bruscamente y lanzo un aullido de dolor, me lo merezco, además de eso me merezco las risas divertidas de Shaka que se encuentra a mis espaldas.

- Shaka! Cuanto tiempo eh estado inconciente?- le pregunto el me sonríe, y se acerca a cambiarme las vendas.

- Dos días, fue una suerte que fuera entrando a la casa de Leo antes de que Aioria hubiera terminado de matarte…- me dice y mientras me cambia las vendas me cuenta lo sucedido, que yo había estado tirado inconsciente mientras se formaba un charco de sangre que salía de mi boca y nariz, Aioria se iba acercando mi preparado para darme el golpe final, pero el grito de advertencia de Shaka lo detuvo, entonces el santo de la virgen ante la estupefacta mirada del caballero de Leo que trataba de convencerle de que yo era un asesino, me levanto y me trajo a mi templo.

- valla, veo que las hierbas medicinales mezcladas con el cosmos sanan bastante rápido…- comenta al ver las heridas que adornaban mi espalda, por fin termina y con cuidado logro recargarme completamente sobre mi espalada.

- Camus has despertado!- escucho una tercera voz que viene de la puerta de la recamara, ahí esta Milo con su radiante sonrisa amplificada cien veces por la felicidad de verme con bien.

- Milo no se había despegado de tu lado en estos dos días, el fue quien me ayudo a cuidarte Camus…- comenta de nuevo Shaka cuando el escorpión se acerca y con cuidado me acaricia el cabello.

- Me diste un gran susto tonto! Pero ya veraz Aioria pagara por esto!- dice con un dejo de enojo, Shaka se levanta de su lugar y comienza a acercarse a la salida.

- Bueno chicos los dejo solos, tengo algunas investigaciones que hacer, después de todo, los asesinatos siguen vigentes…- nos dice y después da la vuelta y se va.

…

Shaka nos deja solos, mientras en mi mente comienzo a fraguar ideas para vengarme de Aioria, Camus parece notarlo pues posa una mano sobre mi brazo.

- Deja a Aioria en paz, no le tengo odio ni nada, además esta asustado y confundido al igual que todos, por favor Milo, no hagas nada.- me miras con ojos de cordero a medio morir.

- Pero…- intento rebatirte pero es algo casi imposible y mas cuando pones esa maldita mirada de perrito regañado que en lugar de hacerme sentir mal me da risa.

- De acuerdo… pero solo por que tu me lo pides…- te digo medio jugando tu sonríes, pero tu sonrisa esta aun empañada de dolor.

- aun te duele mucho?- te pregunto al ver las ligeras muecas de dolor que haces

- No, es solo que me gusta hacer caras…- dices intentando bromear, con muy malos resultados, pero la lucha le haces, sonrió, y sin decir mas me acerco a tus labios, te beso lentamente, cierras los ojos y te dejas llevar, aun mas, pasas tus brazos por sobre mi cuello para acercarme mas a ti, mientras yo paso mis manos por sobre los estorbazos vendajes que te cubren, con cuidado, me posiciono sobre tu cuerpo, siempre cuidando de no lastimarte, mientras el beso se alarga y no solo termina en los labios, sino que comienzo a dejar besos por tu cara y comienzo a bajar por la pared frontal de tu cuello, echas la cabeza para atrás dejándome besar y succionar con mas animo la piel que queda expuesta, se que te gusta lo que hago, si no, no estarías lanzando esos excitantes sonidos guturales que salen de tu garganta ni tu piel se habría puesto de gallina…

Nunca habíamos llegado a tanto, aunque además tenemos cerca de una semana "saliendo" ya que realmente no salimos a ningún lado, y la constante de la muerte impide realmente que se de una relación estable, aun así, en estos momentos que estamos juntos, es mejor aprovechar la situación, después de todo el futuro se ha vuelto un lujo para nosotros.

Sigo bajando hasta donde el vendaje me lo permite, que no es mas allá de la mitad de tu pecho, no niego que me gustaría deshacerme de ese estupido estorbo, pero entonces toda la atención recibida de Shaka no habría servido de nada, así que con algo de fastidio, llevo mis manos hasta el borde de los pantalones de algodón que vistes como pijama, mientras te miro a los ojos sonriéndote con picardía, tu me devuelves la sonrisa y aun mejor cargada de lujuria.

Con las yemas de los dedos recorro el borde de piel que queda al descubierto entre el pantalón y las vendas, la piel se te enchina con el solo roce de mis dedos y sonrió pensando en que pasara si llego mas allá…

- Milo…- susurras con la voz cargada de deseo que hace que un espasmo me recorra la espalda, te miro a los ojos que se han nublado por el deseo, me tomas del rostro con las manos y lo llevas a la altura del tuyo.

- Te deseo, no sabes cuando…- me susurras contra los labios, y no puedo evitar sonrojarme, acto seguido me besas, pero es un beso húmedo desde el principio, tu lengua entra con descaro a mi boca, roza la mía, la succionas, la muerdes sin piedad, y cuando intento competir contra la pasión que desbordas, abandonas el interior de mi boca para dedicarte a lamer mis labios para después morderlos y succionarlos seductoramente, haciendo que choques eléctricos pasen por mi espalda y que gemidos ahogados abandonen mi boca, cuando no solo siento la tuya jugar con mis torturados labios, si no también tus traviesas manos y cuerpo comienzan a querer seducirme a como de lugar.

Tus hábiles manos que no sabia que fueran tan expertas, me han sacado la camisa que portaba y ahora con el mismo sádico juego que yo inicie, pasas con "delicadeza" la yema de tus dedos sobre mi piel, provocando un sin fin de cosquillas que logran excitarme mas, y que decir de tus piernas que no se quedan quietas, has posicionado una de tus piernas entre las mías y con enfermiza lujuria haces que tu muslo se roce contra mis genitales haciéndome gemir al contacto, sonríes ante tu juego, pero si crees que me voy a quedar quieto estas muy mal…

….

Los gemidos de Milo son bastante sexis tengo que decirlo, todo el me despierta un deseo que no puedo reprimir, veo su mirada desesperada por no saber como corresponder a tantas atenciones por parte de mi, esperabas que fura mas inocente a caso?

Por favor Milo, puedo ser huraño, antisocial, y nada sexi, pero también soy humano, y para acabarla soy francés, y no puedo evitar que la fama de "los mejores amantes del mundo son los franceses" me preceda, además, esta no es mi primera vez, si creíste que lo sabias todo en las artes del sexo, con migo te vas a llevar un chasco mi querido escorpión, aunque uno que te va a encantar eso te lo prometo…

Voy a dejar de torturarlo un momento, dejo sus labios en paz y simplemente sonrió inocente, me mira sorprendido, los labios enrojecidos, húmedos, e hinchados, tiene las mejillas sonrojadas, traga saliva un momento.

- Camus…- me susurra aun estupefacto – no sabia que fueras tan… bueno- rio de buena gana y el ríe conmigo.

- Las apariencias engañan Milo…- le susurro seductoramente, siento como se tensa y paso de nueva cuenta mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

- Pero por que no seguimos con cosas mas… interesantes- me sonrie y atrapo su sonrisa entre mis labios, esta vez no te piensas quedar quieto, ya que ahora es tu muslo el que roza mi ingle y me hace brincar, sonríes entre el beso, te mueves encima de mi y metes una mano en mi espalada y no puedo evitar un espasmo pero de dolor, te lo hago saber al romper el beso con un gemido empañado de dolor, me miras preocupado.

- Lo siento…- me dices y te levantas, pero no te dejo, antes de que puedas siquiera despegarte de mi, te tomo de los brazos, me miras confuso.

- Por favor no…- te digo con la mirada gacha, el dolor me recordó la realidad, una que en estos momentos no quiero recordar, quiero olvidar, tu eres mi única forma de olvidar, no me dejes.

- Por favor, quiero olvidar… ayúdame a olvidar…- te digo aun con la mirada baja, el dolor, así que no puedo ver tu rostro cuando sonríes, hasta que siento tu cuerpo sobre el mío.

- Descuida te haré olvidar…- me dices y volvemos a besarnos, tengo que admitir que lo haces muy bien y también que me esta doliendo mucho la espalda, así que en un movimiento inesperado me lanzo sobre de ti y rodamos en la cama y termino encima de ti, (Camus on toppp!) me miras extrañado.

- Oye así no me dolerá la espalda- es todo lo que digo antes de comenzar a moverme.

Y comienza la acción… tomo tus manos entre las mías y seguimos besándonos, las aprisiono a cada lado de tu cabeza, dejo tus labios y comienzo a besar tu barbilla, la succiono, sabes a sal y la sal es la que le da el sabor a la vida… suspiras contento, dejándote seducir y manipular, te beso en la parte de atrás de la oreja y te estremeces, sigo por todo el cuello y te muerdo a la altura de la clavícula, te quejas e intentas safarte pero aprieto tus dedos en forma de reproche, te miro a la cara, estas atento a todos mis movimientos y yo solo sonrió y sigo con mi trabajo.

Con reticencia te suelto y mirándote directamente a los ojos comienzo a pasar mis manos lentamente por tu torso y un sugerente "mmmm" sale de tu boca, tienes la piel suave a pesar de las miles de cicatrices que cruzan tu cuerpo.

Pero tu obviamente no te quedas quieto, de nuevo, ahora que te he soltado las manos, con cuidado las pasas por mi espalda, las haces llegar hasta la parte donde ya no tengo venda que es justo en la espalda baja (antes de iniciar las pompas XD), y comienzas a acariciar con algo de urgencia, a la descuidada comienzas a meter las manos dentro del pantalón y dentro de los boxers, iniciando a acariciar mis glúteos, sonrió cuando siento la piel de gallina al contacto con tus dedos y sigo besando tu pecho mordiendo salvajemente de vez en cuando tus pezones, respingas sin querer y estrujas mi trasero en esos momentos como respuesta.

Sonrió mas ampliamente ante tu medio agitada respiración, bajo hasta tu cintura y tus manos ahora se colocan en mi nuca acariciando con desesperación mi cuello y cabello, abro lentamente el cierre de tus pantalones y tengo fija la mirada en tu rostro, reflejas desesperación, deseo y angustia, y me lo haces saber con los débiles jalones que das a mis cabellos, seguido de tu voz entrecortada diciéndome "Camus… por, favor…" de acuerdo, demasiada tortura, pero sin esto, no seria interesante no crees?, bajo por completo el cierre, levantas las caderas para permitirme bajarte los pantalones, hasta que con fieros espasmos de tu parte y jalones de la mía, salen por completo de tus piernas, beso lentamente la cara anterior de tus muslos, gemidos ahogados salen de tu boca, con lentitud pasmosa me acerco dando lengüetazos hasta tu muy erguido miembro, es demasiada la excitación que siento yo también, así que me llevo la mano derecha al interior de mis pantalones, y mientras me masturbo, llevo la mano izquierda ah tu pene y lo comienzo a masturbar al mismo ritmo que a mi, los gemidos ahogados, jadeos y demás expresiones guturales que lanzan me excitan sobremanera, y ya para dejarte satisfecho de una vez, dirijo mi boca hacia tu pene, comenzando a succionarlo lentamente al principio, pero aumento de velocidad según el ritmo que tu impones con tus manos, te dejo hacer, y después de unos minutos, contienes la respiración, te tensas unos segundos ara después eyacular en boca, te masturbo unos minutos mas, para que dejes salir todo ese liquido de tu interior, has sudado demasiado, al igual que yo, me miras cansado, y te dirijo una sonrisa, levantas tu mano y la diriges a mi mejilla, me halas hacia ti para besarme.

- Dioses… donde aprendiste ah hacer eso?- me susurras contra los labios, yo no digo nada, sigo sonriendo solo para ti., veo como me envuelves en tus brazos dispuesto a descansar, me suelto y te miro enojado, me regresas una mirada confundida.

- Levántate tonto! Que me toca a mi!- te digo, sueltas una sonora carcajada que por un momento me contagia a mi también, pero no te haces del rogar, pues bruscamente me vuelves a jalar, y mientras me besas, con tus hábiles manos retiras mi pantalón dejando al descubierto todo mi cuerpo, me levantas un momento de tu cuerpo.

- Eres… espectacular- me susurras, te sientas y me sientas en el proceso, me jalas a la orilla de la cama "para estar mas cómodos", y repites la misma operación que haría yo contigo minutos antes, hasta que me vació dentro de tu boca soltando fuertes jadeos que estoy seguro se escuchan hasta medio santuario… una fuerte lujuria hace presa de mi, y te tiro sobre la cama, me miras sorprendido durante unos segundos, hasta que me abro paso entre tus piernas, pareces comprender, pues cooperas con migo levantando tus caderas al momento que comienzo a prepararte para la penetración, intentando ensanchar el orificio por donde pretendo entrar, gimes muy alto, y lanzas un desgarrador grito cuando en lugar de mis dedos te penetro yo, me aferro a tus caderas y tus brazos a los míos, tus piernas se enroscan en mis caderas y comenzamos a movernos al unísono, agitados ambos, gimiendo ambos, gritando y gruñendo de placer, hasta que ganamos un acelerado ritmo que culmina con el orgasmo mas espectacular que hubiera sentido nunca…

….

Camus se desploma exhausto sobre mi pecho cuando llegamos por segunda vez al orgasmo, ahora que lo confieso, nunca había sido tomado por alguien, se puede decir que Camus es mi "primera vez" no es que no se hubieran dado las oportunidades, es solo que, realmente con nadie me había llamado la atención, pero después de una sesión de sexo con este Dios de la lujuria, creo que nadie le llegaría nunca ni siquiera a los talones…

Ambos tratamos de recuperarnos, tomar algo de aire, le acaricio el sudoroso pelo oscuro, mientras el se aferra a mis hombros, suelto el agarre de mis piernas a su cintura, y el con un firme movimiento sale de dentro de mi, levanta cansado la cabeza para besarme con delicadeza.

- Ya estas contento? O quieres mas?- Le pregunto cuando se acuesta a mi lado, me mira divertido y después ríe feliz.

- Ya estoy bien gracias…- me dice con la voz cansada, me aferra con su brazo izquierdo a toda mi caja toraxica y sus ojos se pierden en la puerta de la entrada.

- No cerramos nuevamente la puerta…- me comenta, volteo y me doy cuenta que es cierto.

- Crees que alguien haya venido y nos haya visto?- le pregunto, sin querer nos acordamos de la vez que Mu nos sorprendió a media "faena"

- No se… pero habría sido excitante no crees?- me dices te miro dudoso, y me doy cuenta que lo dices en serio.

- Camus eres el ser mas libidinoso que conozco sabes?- ríes a carcajada abierta ante mi comentario.

- Pues no creo que te moleste, en cambio, pienso que disfrutaste sobre manera de este "ser libidinoso bebe…- me dices y me das un beso cargado de lujuria que promete que será una larga tarde, y que lo que acaba de pasar se repetirá, realmente no me importa, es mas es lo que mas deseo y no sabes cuanto…

...

hey hey hey! felices historias de terror y sustos estos dias! :) gracias por leer! y muchas mas gracias por los mensajitos que dejan ji ji


End file.
